Dreams Under the Crescent Moon
by cell-air
Summary: Fast forward to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Rini is now sixteen, living peacefully as Princess Small lady. But the past still tugs at her. Not the dark past, but the lovely one she left behind, and only re-lives in her dreams. That's about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my attempt at one of my favourite couples of Sailor Moon. To be honest, I am just about to delve into the fifth season of the anime, and the final three mangas. Still, I don't think Helios makes a re-appearance. *tear* So here I've fast forward into the future. R & R please and thanks! **

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon**

_**Dusk **_

_She stood in the forest of Elysion, beside the sparkling lake. She stood at '5,4', under the spell of the Dead Moon. Her gaze was frozen on the magnificent horned stallion that stood a few feet away from her. He golden eyes gazed at her with pain. _

"**When you transformed, and fulfilled your dream of growing up with Dead moon magic, the light from your beautiful dreams faded, and I couldn't reach you anymore." ** His deep voice reached her as if he was whispering in her ear. She trebled as his words pierced her. She had always wanted to grow up, but she never considered the cost.

_**"Pegasus," **_**she called. **_**"Does that mean I'll never see you again if I stay this way?" **_

__**"Yes."**

_** "No. No, I couldn't bare it." **__She cried. She started to walk towards him, thinking only about the past few days they shared. How she spoke to him through the Pegasus __Scepter__ and told her deepest thought s and dreams. He meant everything to her, more than growing up. She would rather be ten years old for another nine hundred years than spend a day without him. _

_ That moment, she ran through a curtain of magic and she slowly felt her herself shrink lower and lower to the ground. When she passed through a sparkling barrier that had stood between them, she noticed the long, hanging sleeve of Serena's pyjamas. _

"_**I'm little again!" **__ She cheered. She looked up and saw his face change from surprise to sheer joy. _

** "Oh. My little girl. My maiden." **_ He whispered. _

_ She didn't know why she did it, but just by the sound of his voice she instinctively closed her eyes. Before she knew it a pair of warm lips rested over hers and gently kissed. When she pulled back, and opened her eyes, she beheld a handsome young boy. His hair was ivory white and he had golden eyes, and a gold horn on his head. The same horn as Pegasus. _

_**"I am Helios." **__ He said._

_ Helios. Ever since then she promised to wait and grow up the right way, so he could become her prince. She would keep dreaming of him every night until that day came. _

Rini gurgled, still half asleep. She could feel the sunlight stream from her bedroom window onto her face. How cruel. To be woken up such a beautiful dream. Or was it a memory? Even now she still couldn't be sure. Somehow though, she knew in her heart it happen. She was able to meet with Helios in the world of Elysion, reality and dream merged into one, and that night they shared their first kiss.

She sat up slowly, pulling her silk linen blanket away and she parted the curtains that around her bed. She walked to the window and pouted at the sun slowly rising and shed its crimson and yellow light at the pink-violet sky.

"I suppose it can't be helped." She sighed.

She turned and glanced at her full length mirror. A young fifteen year old girl with long, slender limbs, defined and medium sized hips and full breasts, visible underneath her dressing gown. Her long pink hair fell almost to her ankles, held up in pig tails with bunny ear shaped buns on the top of her head. Six years ago, when she and Helios had met, her hair was short and puffy, but similar to the rest of her body it had grown long and graceful. She was all grown up for real this time. A true lady.

"Maybe that's why I've been dreaming of him more often." She said aloud at her reflection. "I wonder if I'll be able to see him again for real this time." She giggled and smiled at her twin in mirror before skipping to washroom for a shower.

Ever since she returned from the past, the Pegasus septer she had reappeared in 30th century Tokyo. She couldn't see Pegasus in the Scepter but his voice appeared ever now and again and spoke as they did in the past. It made the years without him a little easier to go through.

She had school to attend so she threw on her uniform and headed down to stairs to the dining room. The shining halls of crystal Tokyo seemed to wink "Good morning" to her as she past. When she reached the grand hall, her cat Diana rushed towards her.

"Rini!" she called.

"Hi Diana," she bend down to scoop her up in her arms before continuing across the room.

"Are mom and dad around?" Rini asked.

"I'm afraid they both woke up early and had business to attend to, but they promised to be in the garden s as soon as you get home from school."

"That's alright then." Rini scratched under Diana's neck, trying to smile. She really couldn't blame her parents for being so busy. They were the rulers of earth after all. She had learned the hard way as a small girl that they truly loved her but that meant being away sometimes to make sure she grew up in a peaceful world.

She sat down to strawberry leaf milk tea and waffles for breakfast. Her favourite! Then she gathered her things together and headed off to school. She was driven there in a tinted window convertible, but she always asked to be dropped off a few block s away so she could walk to school. She felt it was better if she could appear as normal as possible and not let too many people know she was actually the moon princess.

"Hey Rini!" Momohari called as the car drove away.

"Hi. How was your weekend?" Rini smiled at her friend.

"Boring. Takuya didn't call all weekend long." She groaned. "I think I should just give up on him and move to the next guy."

"There are a lot of hotties to choose from." Rini smiled, patting her friend on back. They met a few years ago; she was actually her middle school Friend, Momohara's daughter. They both were so similar to each other that Rini felt she hadn't lost her childhood friend at all.

"What about you Rini? I hear you turned down Tseng the other day." Momohari said. Rini could feel Momohari's stare burning the side of her head.

"He's just not my type." She answered quickly.

"None of them are." Momohari rolled her eyes. "If I didn't hang out with you twelve hours, five to six days a week I'd swear you'd already have someone."

"Maybe I do." Rini laughed. Momohari immediately grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Really! WHO!"

"My dream guy who's waiting for me to find him." Momohari grumbled and pulled away, not realizing that Rini had actually spoken the truth.

Rini's day was pretty typical. She took after her father in terms of studies so she easily aced the pop quiz in her English class. She enjoyed most of her classes, save for phys-ed. She walked back to the waiting car with a black eye from the tennis ball. Her smarts may have come from her father but she was her mother's daughter in almost every other way.

As soon as she got home she ran up to her room to dump her bag and change out of her uniform, the she headed for the east patio overlooking the gardens. She saw her parents. Her mother was sitting in her father lap as they gazed as the glitter fountain.

"Hi." Rini greeted when she walked in.

"Hello my darling." The Neo Queen said as turned. There was something about her mother that even now still filled Rini with a sense of awe. Her mother stood up, and her now pale locks feel down to her ankles and match her white gown. Her bright blue eyes gazed lovingly as she held her arms out. Her golden crown sparkled in the sunlight. Rini gave her small hug and her father came up behind her for an embrace. The proud king had his mask off today and was dress in a pale violet tux. The years were more obvious on him but he was still one of handsomest men Rini's ever known. She giggled briefly remembering the crush she had on his younger self when she had traveled back in time. Of course now, she hoped, she would be able to move on to more appropriate pastures.

"How was school pumpkin?" h e asked her inviting to sit in the chair across from theirs.

"I had a quiz. It's was almost trivial." She said.

"If only they were trivial in my day." Her mother said, taking her seat back with the king.

"What about you guys? Diana said you had something important this morning." Rini asked.

"Mercu- I mean, Ami believes she's found Setsuna, or at least a trace of her in the lower regions."

"Really?" Rini tried to smile, but the familiar ache grew in her heart, remembering the great Sailor Pluto, the scout of time and the Underworld brought good and bad memories. Even though she had appeared several times over the years, she knew Setsuna had died trying to save her from when she had transformed into Wicked Lady.

"Do you think... She's watching over the lands there, like she would have been asked to?" _If she was still here. _

"Hotaru insists she's managing, but your father and I wanted to have a talk. We also hope if she has come back you could go and see her. We know you miss her." The Neo Queen's eye reflected the sadness Rini was trying to hide.

"That would be great." Rini smiled. At that moment Diana walked in with a tray of cakes. She was in her human form. She and Rini were roughly the same age, so she was about the same height as her. Her violet hair was parted and in the similar bun style both Rini and the Queen donned, except her wavy hair fell into larger tails down her back.

"I thought you'd be hungry. My mother's offered to get the tea from the kitchen."

"Thank you Diana." The Queen smiled. "When you go back, please ask Luna and Artimis to join us. It's lovely out here."

"Thank you, your majesty, I'll back be back in moment." Diana put the tray down and walked back inside. Rini grabbed a pick crème puff and popped it into her mouth.

"Rini, there's something else we'd like to talk to you about." The king said once Diana had gone. Rini glanced at him and saw hi s expression soften a little.

"Is it serious?" Rini asked, after swallowing.

"Well, I don't know how you'd feel about this, but you mother insisted we talk about it the moment we got the news."

"What is it?" Rini asked, getting a little nervous.

"The lower regions are not the only ones we're looking into re-assigning. Helios' time in Elysion is almost up." Her father said.

Rini could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. So her dream was telling her they were going to meet again!

"But I thought he was entrusted with guarding the golden crystal-"

"Till it was returned to me." Her father reminded her.

"Right, but what about guarding and taking care of Elysion?" she asked.

"So you don't want to see him?" her mother briefly smirked.

"Can I?"

"He asked to see you when your father visited the other day. Since you've pasted most of your tests, I don't see why you can't go this weekend."

Rini held her breath. She watched as her mother squeezed her father's hand and he smiled. She jumped up and hugged them both.

"Thank you! This is great. It's been so long and I've-" she stepped back and crimson returned to her face. She was grateful that her parents just continued to smile and didn't ask her to finish her sentence.

Diana shortly repapered with her parents. Luna, the queen's black cat who changed into a playful woman with long curl black hair, and Artimis, who was once Sailor Venus' white cat. He became a gorgeous, long fair haired man in his human form.

Rini gossiped with Diana about school and when the adults seemed occupied, and clued her in on her special weekend plans. It looked like her parents were discussing leisurely topics with the faithful cat parents. As she spoke to Diana, she continued to glance at her parent. Her father smiled widely and chuckled with Artimis, while her mother and Luna whispered intimately and held the hands of their husbands.

She knew that peace on earth was temperamental but her parents and friends have always been able to set things right, long enough to enjoy these moments of happiness and love.

The sun began to set and Diana and Rini excused themselves and headed to her bedroom. She still had one day before the weekend.

By the time Rini had brushed and changed into her nightgown, Diana had reverted back into a cat and waited on Rini's bed. Rini got under the covers and took Diana in her arms.

"I can't believe I'm going to see him again." She whispered. "I wonder if he remembers. I know we've been talking, but it hasn't been the same."

"He's the one whose made the first move so I'm sure he does." Diana whispered back.

"Do you... Do you think he'll still like me? Now that I'm all grown up?" Rini asked. "He seemed to really like me as a little girl. He liked my dreams."

"Your dreams haven't changed, and you're the prettiest girl in all of Crystal Tokyo. He'd be an idiot not to like you now." Diana winked and Rini giggled and held her closer.

"Thanks, because I still like him. I still remember, and not that there hasn't been other small crushes but..." She looked up through her open curtain to the window and gazed at the moon. "He's the only one who's ever really shared everything with me, not just human things, but the lunar things too."

"Maybe I was too young then to call it love but, I don't know how else to describe it now." She sat up and pulled the curtain closed. Diana wiggled deeper in the sheets.

"He's the one who called you, he always been the first to make the moves," said Diana.

"Like a true Prince."

**I apologize if you were hoping to see Helios in this Chapter, don't you worry. I've got three of these online stories going, but this one has a special place in my vine black heart. Thank you again for reading. See you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two. I felt at some points this was still just setting up the story. It is. I swear though the action is coming, and we get to meet more of the Senshi in this one. But will Helios finally return in this fanfiction? Read and find out?**

**NOTE: I interchangeably used the Japanese and English terms and to my liking. So Sailor Fans, please don't take offense or freak out. In general, aside from the King, Queen, the cats, Helios/Pegasus and Rini, all of the Scouts' names are in Japanese, and I prefer Senshi over Sailor scouts, but I still may use scout. **

**Also, in terms of the bits and pieces not of my creation, I also interchangeably used what the anime, manga, and the Live Action Drama have either hinted or provided in their versions. Whether you prefer one version over the other is up to you. I just want to acknowledge that I've used bits and pieces from all because in the Sailor Moon world, they all have strands of truth.**

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon**

_**Twi~moonlit forest**_

Hotaru dropped by Friday afternoon for a visit. Rini was ecstatic. They ran around the palace for a bit before deciding to make and frost cupcakes in the kitchens. Not the typical activity for two warrior princesses but they were still teenagers, not to mention budding girls who needed their sweets.

"How is your school?" Rini finally asked as she stirred the pink frosting.

"You mean that brainanic-alternative prison house for the tragically nerdy?" Hotaru laughed.

"At least you're getting the royal treatment. I thought I'd be smarter than my mother." Rini sighed.

"You're smart enough." Hotaru assured her, adding sprinkles to Rini's bowl. "Besides you're not missing much. In fact I seem to be missing out. You and Helios huh?"

Rini blushed. "I actually started packing this morning before I ran to school. I was almost late for the first time."

"Funny!" Hotaru smirked. "I wish I could have met him. He sounds wonderful."

Rini and Helios met shortly after Super Sailor Moon had rescued Hotaru/Sailor Saturn from Master Pharoh 90, unfortunately Hotaru had regressed into an infant. She was being raised by Michiru and Haruka, Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

"I wish you did too. Course, maybe you would have fallen for him." Rini joked.

"No way." Hotaru shook her head. "Obviously I prefer the dark, brooding types." The two laughed as the timer went off in the oven.

"Though, why do you need to pack?" she asked, pulling the pan out. She had turned pink as she stared back at Rini.

"Elysion is far. I'm going be there the whole weekend so I need my tooth brush and clothes..."

"Wow!" Hotaru gasped. "Does he know?"

"I'm sure he does." Rini blushed. "I'm going to have to use the Key of Space-Time and my dream mirror to get there and `."

"That's heavy-duty."Hotaru commented. "But I'm so happy for you! About time if you ask me."

"Every Princess needs her Prince right?" Rini smiled.

"But girlfriends are first. Which is why you are going to give me all the juicy details when you get back!" Hotaru flicked a bit of icing at Rini. She squealed and flicked back. They chased each other for a bit before finishing off their cooled cupcakes.

After chowing down on their sweets, they played a couple of games of crystal chess and gossiped about school and what some of the other Senshis were up to. Hotaru even hinted that Haruka and Michiru were planning a commitment ceremony in the next month or so.

The King offered to take Hotaru home. When it was time Rini gave her dear friend a long hug. Then she returned to packing. Diana soon joined her in her cat form. She had grown into a sleek grey-violet cat, and wore a lavender bell collar.

"Hey Rini. Are you all set?"

"I hope so." Rini said. She had her suit case on her bed and leaped on it as Diana climbed on. Diana used her teeth to help close the zipper.

"Thanks a lot." Rini said as she lifted her legs so the young cat could go around.

"Wish I could come." Diana sighed and climbed onto Rini's lap.

"If you promise to stay a cat throughout." Rini murmured and scratched her behind the ears.

"I could. I need the Queen's power to turn human you know." She purred and laid on her back so Rini could tickle her tummy.

"I'm actually really nervous." Rini confessed. "So having you there would help."

That night was almost painful for Rini. She kept moving and squirming in her bed. So much that Diana had to sleep in her basket underneath. She wasn't upset, she could feel Rini's heart thumping fast. Every time Rini closed her eyes, she saw Helios' golden ones, gazing at her intensely. His sweet grin and soft pale hair glinting in the sunlight. His deep voice, calling to her:

"_**My maiden**_."

For the first time in years her mother had to come into her room to wake her. She got perhaps five hours of sleep. She groaned at the dark circles in the mirror as she brushed and then bathe in the hot baths. She was surprised by the Senshi who came that morning to help her get ready. They would also be the ones escorting her to Elysion. Her parents had to stay and see to the kingdom.

Makoto was a wedding planner, florist on earth. She even had her own satellite cooking and baking program on the Digital-sync network. For the kingdom she rules over the energy cores that fuel the planet with natural and renewable sources. Some by her own making.

Ami had become a doctor and now a surgeon on earth. She was an architect for Crystal Tokyo, and worked alongside the King in leading the technological advancements and commodities and weapons. She controlled the winters that pelted the earth seasonally. She was also the Queen's first advisor and attorney which often meant overseeing both large and smaller tasks.

Minako had become an internationally acclaimed singer and songwriter. She was around the least of the four because of her hectic schedule. Fortunately her position in the kingdom included sending out positive energies to the planet, and she did it with her music. She also led the kingdom's staff, through correspondence of course.

Rei's psychic powers fully matured the year of the Queen's coronation. She is in constant tuned with both the earth and the Moon. Her tasks include alerting the Senshi of any impending danger. She was second adviser to the Queen and ruled over the summer seasons.

Today however they all had taken on the simple tasks of help Rini bathe and dress. Do her hair and makeup, and send her bags to the realm ahead of her.

The Senshi were fond of Helios. He had been a big help to them in the past. They were also excited for Rini.

"I'm pleased you scored over ninety on your midterms." Ami said in the third seat from her at breakfast.

"With the right motivation I'm sure." Minako smirked. Rini blushed and shook her head. "Dad didn't tell me about this weekend until two days ago."

"That's great Rini. Only Minako would have used a guy as an excuse to score high on tests." Matoko replied. Minako tossed a mashmellow at her. Rini smiled at her plate of chocolate chip waffles. It was wonderful to be treated to Makoto's cooking again.

Soon the time came for RIni to say goodbye to her parents. With Diana, peeking out of the small back pack, she greeted her mother first. It was only for the weekend but she saw her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Cry baby bunny." Rei whispered softly, tentative of her respect for the Queen.

The King made Rini promise to be safe and modest in manners. Rini blushed beet red at the thought of being anything but proper!

The five of them travelled to the courtyard where they would depart for Elysion. Rini used her key and sent her luggage off. It seemed strange but she knew that Setsuna would see that they'd arrive. She then took out her pendant and raised it up.

"Crisis Moon Dream Action Make up!" she cried and soon transformed into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. The other four scouts followed her, raising their power sticks.

"Mercury Star Power Make up!"

"Mars Star Power Make up!"

"Jupiter Star Power Make up!"

"Venus Star Power Make up!"

When the five of them had transformed, they held hands, and called on the powers of their planets to transport them to the lonely realm of Elysion.

"Scout power!" They cried as they closed their eyes and allowed themselves to be enveloped into the light.

One moment they were standing and the next they were flying. Not through space, but just along the horizon. So far only her father and Setsuna have ever been to Elysion. It was a secret place, hidden on Earth. The domain her father was destined to rule over a millennia ago, before he and her mother met and fell in love.

Soon they found Setsuna, the great Sailor Pluto. Proud guardian of the underworld and time. Ruler of the cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. The only scout to truly perish but live in infinite and unending time.

"Small Lady," she greeted Chibi Moon. "And comrades, headed to Elysion."

"Yea." The scouts stopped flying and hovered with Pluto, The sun was setting behind them and the night sky was hued with pink and purple.

Chibi Moon stared at her, overjoyed to see her guardian, but still plagued with guilt. She was the one who caused her death when she had foolishly accepted the dark moon powers as a child to become Wicked Lady. The great scout had accomplished a lot during her time on earth and more so as a Senshi. She is the third most powerful of the Senshi. Her long black hair bellowed behind and she held her key staff relaxed, pointing to her left.

"The way is clear for you. You should be able to make it there and back safely." She told them.

"What news from the cosmos?" Mercury asked?

"Quiet, but not calm." Pluto admitted. She raised her staff high, looking to her right. "Lately the Sun's glow has been red. Hotaru hasn't sensed it yet, but Michiru sees a storm. Not raging but it will be fierce. I predict it can happen between the phases of the second crescent moon and the dark moon."

"Within two weeks." Mercury said. "But no reason to be alarmed now?"

"We can't fight a threat that we haven't seen yet." Setsuna told her. "For now just be cautious and continued to aid the Queen. But do let her know about my and Michiru's findings."

"Of course," Mars replied. "I'll perform a cast myself and seen if I can find it."

"Please." Pluto nodded. "Well, I won't keep you. I can see Small Lady is anxious to get there."

Chibi Moon smiled, and flew close to give Pluto a hug. "Thanks. I'm sorry we couldn't talk more."

Pluto laid her hands on Chibi Moon's head. "I'll visit the kingdom soon enough." She told her. "Hmm. I'm dreading the day I won't be able to call you Small Lady anymore."

"You can always call me that." Chibi Moon smiled.

Shortly the five Senshi continued to fly. The sky was dark with clumps of tiny, sparkled stars. To Chibi Moon they looked like swirls and rows of bouquets of crystals flowers.

Mercury suddenly pulled out her head set and compact computer to scan the area. "We should be arriving," she said, typing on the mini keyboard. Chibi Moon looked back to see lights and number scroll across the blue shades she wore, serving as an addition screen.

"Yes." She sighed, content. "It's straight ahead girls. When I tell you, we'll be descending slowly. The rest of Senshi continued to fly but were very aware of their surrounds in case of a sudden land command from Mercury.

Chibi Moon's heart thumped almost painful. Suddenly she was very nervous. The thought of seeing Helios again made her dizzy, but what if he did not recognize her? What if it's been too long and he's grown up and moved on? Was she naive for holding on to her childhood love?

"Start driving girls!" Mercury called, the gardens are just below. Venus was the first to touch down on the gates of Elysion which was really a stone canopy. A bricked path began a few steps from the canopy and continued on, but from above on the stone road and the canopy could be seen at the centre of a thick fog. From what he father told her, Elysion was deeply hidden underneath a barrier of strong energy, manifested into fog, hiding the realm.

Chibi Moon and Jupiter were the last to land. Because the fog continued to surround them, Mercury walked a bit ahead and scanned the area with her computer. They were welcomed, descendants and comrades to the Earth King, but they still had to be sure they wouldn't get lost.

"We should just follow the stone path here." Mercury announced after a few moments.

"But it doesn't' look like it's going anywhere." Jupiter pointed out.

"Perhaps, but my scans show the path goes on for miles." Mercury closed her laptop and clicked her ear ring, making the glasses disappear. "I'm sure it'll reveal itself as we go."

"I'm sorry Helios hasn't come to greet you." Venus said to Chibi Moon, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I bet he can't leave the Golden crystal right now," Chibi Moon concluded. "I'll see him soon either way."

"That's adorable!" Venus squealed, squeezing Chibi Moon. "You're putting on a front because you're dying of nervousness!"

"That's not even a word, Venus." Mars comment. Jupiter and Mercury simply giggled, while Chibi Moon turned crimson in Venus' tight hug.

The Senshi followed Mercury under the canopy and found themselves surrounded by a grand fields of flowers on either side of the path. The path continued through a forest.

"The old kingdom, the heart of Elysion is just beyond those woods." Mercury announced.

_The ruins of the old kingdom._ Chibi Moon thought. Her father had described them as tall, ragged edges of what was probably a grand castle of stone. The resting and hiding place of the Golden crystal, the one left in Helios' care, and the reason why the intelligent, enigmatic young man had lived in nothing but lonely servitude.

_ I hope this visit will change that, somehow. _Chibi Moon wished as they walked into the forest. Her heart stopped during her first few steps. She remembered the tall trees and dark curved leaves. The soft ground the path melted into. She knew they would soon reach a large, sparkling lake, and just beyond, where she had never step foot in was the ruins.

"This was where we first met." Chibi Moon stopped and looked around.

"Chibi Moon?" Jupiter was the first to notice.

Chibi Moon continued to stare in front of her.

"I was six. Somehow, in my dreams, I ran, from Usagi's house, to these woods."

"Something's coming!" Mercury cried, noticing a digital star of light appear on her lenses. In front of the group a small golden light appeared. The Senshi tensed, just in case it was an enemy.

"Senshi."

The familiar voice made them relax and Chibi Moon's heart race. She stared at the growing light and slowly two large feathered wings appeared and unfolded revealing a beautiful, white unicorn. His mane was wavy and circled a stunning Golden horn. The Golden Crystal.

"Pegasus." Chibi Moon called. She walked forward, past the Scouts. Pegasus was soon surrounded by the golden light, and when it faded, in his place stood a tall young man. He had Pegasus bright eyes and fair hair. He had grown taller, stronger. His shoulders had become wide, his face matured, but his smile and voice were the same as Chibi Moon had always remembered.

"Helios." Chibi Moon said in almost a whispered. They stood only a few steps apart. She looked up as she did all those years ago. She had grown too but it made no difference. Her cheeks were burning. He raised his hand, smiling widely at her.

"My maiden."

Suddenly he closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of her, kissing her hand.

Chibi Moon forgot about her friends behind her. Or the surrounding woods. They were finally together again!

** Eeeee! I'm glad he finally appeared. All gallant and noble as he was at the end of the fourth season. I don't know about you, but personally I really wished Helios and Rini made a re-appearance in anime. I don't know about the manga because I've just started reading that. But anyways, that's why I'm writing this, right? So that's chapter two done, and so are the fillers. We may have only half of the cast, not even a quarter of the active cast, but don't worry. The stage is set and in the next chapter, the real adventure begins. Sorry for sounding like a bit of a cheeseball. LoL! See you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers and subscribers! Just knowing people are hitting that button has really encouraged me to update this story as quickly as possible. So here is chapter three, dedicated to my fellow Helios fans!**

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**First night of the New Moon**_

For a while they simply stared at each other. Chibi Moon tried to take in every detail. The way Helios' face had grown more mature, sharper, masculine features like his chin and cheeks bones. He caressed the side of her face and she noticed how long his fingers had gotten, how large his hands were.

"Hello." He spoke again. Chibi Moon immediacy blushed and tried to stare at her feet.

"Hi."

She heard him chuckle and soon saw his eyes staring at hers. "You're going have to look and talk t o me a little bit if you want this weekend to work." She smiled at him, standing straighter.

"Sailor Senshi." He looked behind her.

The scouts had kept their distance to give Chibi Moon and Helios their moment, but now they walked right up to them, standing in a semi-circle.

"It's an honour to have the Princesses of the inner solar system here." Helios said. "Welcome to Elysion. " He bowed and kneeled again.

"How have you been Helios?" Mercury asked, trying to break the formalities a little.

"As well as can be expected." He smiled. "Life has been steadily returning to Elysion over the years. The woods are flourishing. The lake is as beautiful as it has ever been. My heart is in my work again. Tending to this world, not just watching over the crystal."

"It's beautiful," Jupiter commented. "The King and Queen send their love and regards, by the way."

"And I send them back with a thousand thanks. I owe them everything." He turned back to Chibi Moon. "Your luggage arrived moments ago. And there's tea up at the ruins for everyone."

"It'll have been brief." Venus replied. "Not all of us are in a hurry but we do have to get back soon."

"Of course," Helios smiled. "I won't keep you any longer than need. Please follow me." He offered Chibi Moon his arm. Still feeling very shy, she took it slowly. Before she could clasp his arm, Diana popped out of the pocket in her bag. She purred and smiled at Helios.

"Ah! Hello Diana!" Helios smiled, tickling her with one finger.

"Hi." She smiled. "You really are handsome!"

"I'm flattered." Helios smiled and allowed her to climb onto her his shoulder before taking Rini's hand, who was blushing terribly at this point.

They walked past the lake that seemed to contain an equally fantastic world. A shimmering rainbow with ribbons of white light flowed with the tiny currents. Chibi Moon saw their reflections were soft, with glowing skin under the radiant lights.

Chibi Moon held her breath as they reached the clearing of the forest. A pair of tan bunnies with sparkling green eyes hopped in front of Helios as he stepped onto the renewed stone path. Chibi Moon heard the Senshi gasp behind her as they stood in front of the remains of the last free kingdom of Earth of the Silver Millennium. The ruins stood in piles over a grand courtyard of white stone that was still intact. There were crumbling water fountains creating a large star leading to the steps to the only structure still standing. Chibi Moon saw in the dark corridor lined with gray columns and the outline of an altar.

"The temple of the golden crystal." Helios announced when they reach the steps.

"This is where it's kept now?" Venus asked.

"When I'm here." Helios pointed to the horn on his forehead. It wasn't until the final battle when it was revealed that Helios had the crystal the whole time, hidden in the Unicorn horn on his head. "I must always be guarding it. So when I leave the temple, it comes with me."

"I see. It is hard for you?" Venus asked.

"I have enough power and means to guard it." Helios simply said. Chibi Moon felt something in his voice that indicated he didn't wanted to talk more about the Golden crystal.

Helios gave them a small tour of the ruins, taking past the temple and into what used to be the palace. There wasn't much left. Only bits of columns and towers of square stones piled one on top of the other.

There, two maidens, sprites her father called them were setting up a lovely looking china set for tea and there was even some mousse cake.

"Where would you get stuff like this here?" Jupiter asked, being the first to sit down in wooden knotted chairs set out for everyone.

"The King and Queen have been very generous with supplies."Helios replied pulling out a seat for Chibi Moon. She finally transformed back into her normal clothing, but the rest of the Senshi stayed as they were. It was Helios' turn to probe them with questions about the rest of earth and their normal lives. Most of all though, he was fascinated with their dreams.

"You have wanted to tour the world as a celebrity since you were a child." He said to Venus. "I'm glad you can do that awake now."

"So you still watch over people's dreams?" Mercury asked.

"It's my favourite duty. The dreams of children are always quite lovely." He smiled at Rini when he said this. She was really enjoying her cake but was still paying attention to the conversation.

Mars shared her recent visions with Helios and he admitted to seeing similar changes in the universe. It confirmed Pluto's suspicion that their time of calm was coming to an end.

Shortly the Senshi finished their tea and were headed back. Rini and Helios headed back with them to the woods to say good bye. It wasn't until the flash of light that transported the Senshi away had disappeared that Rini noticed the forest was getting dark.

"The lighting bugs are coming out." Helios whispered.

Soft little beads of light slowly appear and floated down from the branches, but these weren't the only lights Rini saw. Glittering butterflies flapped their wings and glided of tree to leaf to tree leaf. Little lizards with glittering scales that seemed to become tiny little lights crawled up the trunks of the trees. Usually Rini would feel a little uneasy, but all of the tiny insects and lizards looked magical here. Even the trees and their dark green leaves had a sparkle to them.

"I didn't remember it was this beautiful." Rini gasped. A bright pink butterfly floated by and Rini opened her hand letting it land.

"We didn't explore the forest the few times you were here." Helios stood beside her, gazing at the butterfly. She looked up at him and got caught in his gaze.

"I'm glad you came." He confessed.

"I grew up." Rini replied. "But I didn't stop dreaming."

"I know." Rini stiffen a little bit. He immediately chuckled. "I'm kidding. I knew when to stay away and let you have your privacy."

"Thanks, I guess." Rini mumbled. The butterfly flew away. "But, truth is, I wanted to come back. But I didn't want to use the dream mirror and put you in danger."

"Rini," She froze again as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "The dream mirror isn't the only way to come here. Neither is the Senshi power." He deliberate paused, and turned her around so she faced him.

"Every time you dreamt of me, I was there. Every time you dreamt of Elysion, you were here."

Rini was on the back of her beautiful Pegasus. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, but she didn't have to hold tight. Pegasus gracefully glided along the breezes. Rini looked above and smiled at the familiar dark skies.

The stars were shining brighter than they were when she travelled through the gate of time and space.

"I've really missed this!" Rini called, ducking a little as Pegasus nose dived and began to circle around the forest of Elysion.

"I have as well. My flights haven't been same without you." Pegasus' voice answered. He could only be heard in her mind while in his beast form.

"I'm sorry."Rini whispered, laying her head near his. "I wish I had come sooner."

"We had our lives to live and sort through." Pegasus replied. "Besides, I was always there, watching over you."

He dived again and soon take came to a clearing. Rini slowly climbed off and Pegasus changed back to his human form.

"Come with me." Helios said, offering his hand. Rini took it and followed him up a hill. At top was an elaborated tree house, or rather houses. They all looked like "park houses" growing on the branches on the trees.

"This is where I live." Helios announced. Rini noticed this was also where the Sirens dwelled. Several of the fair hair girls were already climbing into their down beds and blowing out their lanterns.

"It's amazing!" Rini commented.

"I'm sure your home is grander." Heliuos commented.

"Yeah, but this just as wonderful. It's a part of this world. Growing and cared for by the earth." Rini said. She spotted Diana in a swig like bed that hung in an empty room.

"That's you room." Helios said, following her gaze. "I hope you don't mind, but its right beside mine."

"Not at all." Rini blushed again.

"I hope you like the view." Helios turned and Rini looked and saw the ruins, sparkling with row of blazing butterflies and sparkling fire files.

"I feel like you've been trying to impress me this whole time." Rini looked back at him with a cheeky smile.

"You're impressed." Helios smiled.

"Actually, I wanted to show what you did. Elysion would have been nothing if you hadn't saved me all those years ago."

"Well I'm happy. It's all so wonderful."

He took her hand and squeezed it a little and again Rini's heart raced.

"I'm not imagining it, am I?" He suddenly asked. Rini's breath caught in her throat. He was now standing very close. His voice sounded so clear and deep, making her whole body shiver. Her hand grew warm in his and he placed his other hand around her waist.

Suddenly all of the wonderful moments they had together when she was a child floated in her mind. In each one he had also been sweet and caring towards her. But he had always kept her at a distance. Today he had let her into his world, and she saw things she had never seen in her dreams. But now she realized that more than anything she wanted to see into him. The real him beyond his role as protector of this world and dreams. It was this hope that she held on to desperately, when she heard him asked:

"I'm not imagining it, am I?" And she answered.

"Imagining?"

"I was hoping you came to see me." He said. He spoke close to her ear and softly. She remembered the butterfly and how gently she held it so it wouldn't not scare and fly away. He didn't need to be as gentle, she wasn't going anywhere.

"I did come to see you." She told him. She heart thumped hard now it almost hurt. She was frightened of course, but surely he felt it too. Why else would have spoken to her all these years. Why else did they stand so close together now?

"I've really missed you." He confessed. She placed her hand on his around her waist and replied,

"I've missed you too."

They soon turned towards each other in a tight embrace. The fireflies journeyed from the forest, flying around them. Rini didn't notice. All that she saw, heard and felt was Helios.

Rather than dream of their flight, or their moment in front of the tree houses, Rini found herself in an earthly cave. The ceiling was covered in mounds of caked earth and pieces were constantly breaking off and falling around her. She ran bare footed over a muddy path. It was dark, but not cold, even though somehow she knew she was underground. She continued to run, picking up speed. Behind her the ceiling was beginning to crumble completely. The cave was collapsing!

Rini tried to scream, but she voice came out hollow.

_Help! Help me please! _

She searched on her chest, but she couldn't' find her locket to transform. She began to notice it was getting hotter the further she went, but when she turned she saw the cave disappearing in piles of dirt. She ran on and on and soon she saw an orange light and a clearing. She gasped, relived. There was a way out. She stretched out with one hand as she ran grabbing onto the edge of the opening. She realized her mistake too late when the wall started to crumble at the touch. Huge mounds of dirt fell on her. Her breathless scream choked out of her and she fell on her stomach. She crawled towards the closing hole in front of her. She grabbed at the muddy ground and somehow pulled her whole body through. The earth crushed legs and she had to kick her way out.

She fell on her stomach, coughing and choking. She spat at the dusty, burning air that entered her lungs. Sticky, sizzling sweat covered her forehead and stuck her night gown to her body. She realized her eyes were closed because all around her was a blinding orange light. She raised a hand to her eyes and squinted as she tried to see her surroundings. She had entered a chamber were the walls were dripping a bright orange slim. She turned, trying to find an exit, relief from the painful orange glow. She found a mass of shadow in front of her. Something large and dark stood in front of her. She could make anything out except for a pair of glowing red eyes.

Rini woke up with a cry. She found herself on the down filled bed where she had fallen on after she washed and changed. She also felt the cool touch of large hand. Helios sat on the side of her bed and gazed at her with concerned eyes.

"I saw it. The cave. The glowing cavern." He whispered. "I tried to wake you sooner. Are you alright?"

Rini sat up and wrapped her arms around him. Of all the places for her to have a nightmare, it was in the land of her dreams. The only thing she was grateful for was that she had woken up in the arms of her dream guy. Neither however comforted her from the strange shadow she had seen. She had a painful feeling in her stomach that the dark creature and the dream were the warning of frightful dreams to come.

** Dramatic music fading... I hope the end doesn't sound too rushed. It wasn't, but then again it was supposed to heighten the story a little. Especially since the peaceful and romantic scenes have passed. There will more of that, but for now the action and conflict had arrived. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At last Chapter 4 is here! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I will say I had to go back to the anime to refresh my memory, but not my love for Rini and Helios. So what are you waiting for? Read away!**

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**Moonless**_

The red sprite sat in the lowest branches of the tree, gazing with a sneer at the Moonless night. He looked below him, at the medium sized mound of earth resting g just at the trunk of the tree. The mound rose and fell, as if it was breathing. Whenever it rose, the mount glowed a subtle orange. The Red Sprite looked down at the mound when it remained glowing.

"Yes my lady?"

To anyone walking by in moment would have only heard the Red Sprite speak, but in reality the mound responded in a telepathic voice only the Sprite could hear.

"I need energy..." the mound moaned.

"But my Lady, you thought it was too soon to begin tapping this land."

"If I do not feed I won't be able to claim my new body," the mound replied. "Send out your Sunleeches. Bring me enough energy to rise up to the surface and take this world."

"Yes my Lady." The Red Sprite leaped from his perch and landed on the soft ground beside the mound. The Mound stopped glowing as if it had fallen asleep.

The Red Sprite walked deep into the surrounding woods and reached a group of rotting trees at the center of a small clearing. He searched and found three deep green larval worms gnawing at the trunk of a tree. The Red Sprite took out a vial and poured a dark orange powder over the larva. The worm like creatures absorbed the powder ad dropped from the tree. The larval began to expand and grow. Their bodies melted and reshaped as they grew taller and taller. When their bodies harden and dried they had become unique green women.

"Drain this world of energy for our Queen." The Red Sprite told them. The three women giggled and began making their way into the woods. The Red Sprit watched until they went before returning to tree guarding the mound.

Rini awoke to an unexpected surprise. She had her first shower in a man-made waterfall in the second floor of the tree house. The waterfall was connected to a river that eventually lead to the lake. Helios explained to her later on that the water used went through a filtration system of clear coal, soil and straw.

After what was probably the most scrumptious breakfast of forest berries fruit salad in honey dew syrup, Helios took Rini to another part of forest. It was a patch of woods with incredible large trees. This time round, Diana joined them. She scurried up a tree and began to leap from branch to branch because she hated the feeling of the wet moss and earth on her paws.

"Wow!" Rini cried when she saw the first grand tree. The trunk was as thick as a small convertible and reached so high that when Rini looked up it disappeared in the blinding morning sunlight.

"It's huge! Like it came from somewhere else." She said, standing closer to look at the large scale like bark of the tree.

"It's similar to the Sequoia tree." Helios said. "This is the part of the forest where they thrived."

"It goes on for miles above!" Diana called from a stubby branch high on the tree.

"I'd fly you up there, so you can see it all." Helios said, taking Rini's hand. "But I have to wait until the sun sets a little."

"Or maybe we should have come here earlier?" Rini teased. Helios continued to smile as they walked.

"I keep thinking," Helios held Rini's hand tighter as she spoke. "About when or if I have to give you a tour of my home. I mean, I guess it's huge and beautiful in its own way, but different."

"I'd like to see it." Helios said. "I've only ever seen the inside of your bedroom."

"And Papa wouldn't be too happy if I carried the sceptre around." Rini laughed.

"Tell me about your home." Rini blinked as Helios let go of her and placed his hands over her eyes. "Close them." He whispered. Rini let her eye lids drop slowly. Standing close to him, she noticed he had a clean, forest scent, as if he had bathed in a crisp waterfall after it rained.

"Come on, tell me about your home." His voice whispered, his lips tickling her ear.

"You haven't seen the court yard." Rini started, flustered. "It's the first thing you see when you enter through the silver gates of Crystal Tokyo. She pictured in her mind the tall thin gates, sparkling white. Through them was wide yard of pale stone, with a touch of rose. Here and there were white crystal water fountains that in fact purified the waters used by the city and country. In honour of her mother and the scouts, there were five miniature gardens. They created a star in the centre of the courtyard.

Rini gasped as she looked down at her hand all of sudden. "Don't open your eyes." Helios' voice rang. She looked beside her and saw him standing there. "Your day dream will disappear."

"We're in a dream?" Rini asked.

"In a way. I can travel thorough the world of dreams and ride with whoever dreams." He took Rini's hand as they started to walk on the stone path that circled the gardens.

"Now you can show me your home." He smiled. Rini grinned back and looked straight ahead.

The first garden they reached was Mercury's. There was a coy pond in the middle with beautiful blue guppies. Growing were dark shrubs, blue aquatic plants that lined the pond and there was even a section that froze with little glittering icicles crowning the pond edge. In a blink of an eye they would disappear and slowly form again.

"See," Helios said as he caught a tiny Cyan butter fly. "You do have more beautiful beings here."

"Or as beautiful." Rini answered. "Just different."

Mars' garden was next. A humid climate lay over it but Rini couldn't describe the complex technology behind its maintenance. She assumed it might be similar to the Mercury garden, where the plants helped to create their own environment, rather than the other way around.

Mars garden was filled with bright amazon plants and bursting red, phallus flowers and leafy ones too. A small patch of red roses crowned the garden's edge as little red insects and lizards crawled over the warm rocks and logs that lay on the grassy ground.

"What does Princess Mars think of this garden?' Helios asked.

"She likes to come and meditate here. "Rini said.

"She adores it." Helios chuckled.

As they made their circle, they were also able to look at the pillars and long water fountains that crowned the count yard. Much of Crystal Tokyo contained replicas of the two distant kingdoms from long ago: the Moon kingdom and that of Earth.

"Do you know the story?" Rini asked.

"I know Earth's version."Helios replied. "Which may not be accurate. I know your mother and her court suffered greatly."

"But in the end, both kingdoms disappeared." Rini looked sadly at the monuments. "I don't think even this kingdom could ever make up for it."

"I suppose the point is not to recreate the past but build a brighter future." Helios squeezed Rini's hand and she cheered up. He was right. No point in dwelling.

"You need to see this garden, it's my favourite!" Rini squeezed Helios' hand and led him in mid jog to the centre of the huge star to a soft, white, almost pink hued garden.

Helios gasped, not out of breath but in awe at a literal glittering garden. There were plants and flowers both earth and terrestrial bound. The first flower he noticed was the skyrocket plant, which made him chuckle:

"How appropriate."

"So obviously this garden is dedicated to my mother." Rini smiled and held out her hand for the pale, silver butterfly to land. Many of them were surrounding the white and red rose bushes that crowned much of the upper garden. Daisies, peonies, and pink and ivory orchids were planted as well. The garden was filled with pale bushes where a family of white bunnies thrived. This made Helios laugh out, particularly when the bunnies jumped out when they noticed Rini and made her tripped as they leaped all over her. She sat on the ground giggling as she pet the hyper bunnies. Helios knelt to pet one as well. The smallest bunny turned and crawled into his arm, blushing.

"My favourite are these flowers." Rini nodded and Helios turned to see a section of flowers that were not of earth. Their stems were soft pink and they each had six petals of solid crystal.

"They're flowers?" Helios asked.

"They grow with soil and water, and sunlight." Rini answered. "Though the soil has to be a special type, Papa was able to get some from the Moon itself."

"Wow!" Helios sighed. "They're beautiful. I'm happy you have them here."

"I like coming here with Diana... I just realized she's not here."

"It's a little more difficult to share a dream with more than one person. I'll bring her next time if you like?"

"Well, I'm not saying I mind just bringing you. How did you know this is my favourite place in whole kingdom?"

"I didn't." Helios said, staring right at her. "You're heart led me here."

They sat there gazing at each other, and Helios slowly began to move closer to her. Rini began to close her eyes. She couldn't see but the bunnies in their arms were wagging their fluffy little tails with joy. She felt when Helios cupped her cheeks, his breath so close to her lips. A sudden rumble shook Rini eyes open and she saw the bunnies dart away into the bushes. The fountain and the ground began to tremble. Helios took Rini into his arms covering her head as pieces of stone broke and fell from the towers.

"What's going on?" Rini cried.

"It's something on the outside, in my world." Helios shouted over the rumbled. "We have to wake up. Close your eyes and listen to me."

Rini reluctantly shut her eyes, worried about the gardens and her parents.

"Remember, this was only a dream." She heard Helios say in her mind. "Everyone in Crystal Tokyo is safe. You are in the woods on Elysium with me. Remember?"

Rini gasped as she opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy at first. She started to whimper until she was pulled against Helios' chest. He held her tightly as she blinked and tried to look around her. The trees were shaking violently. After moving her head a few times, Rini saw Diana leap from a tree trunk and run towards her.

"Something's attacking the trees!" Diana shouted. "I saw some sort of ball of green light hit one."

"We have to do something!" Rini cried, standing up with Helios' help.

Before Rini could get a hold of her locket Helios grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Two trees toppled where they were standing a few seconds later. Splintered wood, braches, and stray leaves landed all over Rini and Helios as they sat up. Their gazes reached three green floating women.

"Look at this girls," the tall thin one said. "A pair of humans in what's supposed to be a dying section of earth."

"Never thought we'd find them here." Agreed the shorter, chubbier woman of the three. "Oh wait, they're not human. I can feel their energy, it smells different."

"As if you can remember what human energy smells like." said the last of the women, she was curviest of the three.

"Who are you?" Helios said, standing and carefully lifting Rini up, keeping her behind him. "I know everyone who dwells in this land, you're trespassing."

"If thisss wasss your land maybe." The curvy woman hissed. "These foresstss will soon belong to usss."

"These lands belong to King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity." Helios snapped back.

"Never heard of them." The cubby woman giggled ad snapped her fingers, making a swarm of green hornets appear and chase towards Rini and Helios.

"Crisis Moon Dream Action Make up!" Rini cried. The power of her locket repelled the hornets as Rini's body was wrapped in the magical ribbons, changing her into Sailor Chibi Moon. Behind her Helios had already transformed in Pegasus. He began his attack on the thin green woman, using the power of the golden crystal to blind and absorb her powers.

Sailor Chibi Moon took out her wand and faced the two other women.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" the chubby woman smirked. "Toxic hornet swarm!" Once more the hornets came at Sailor Chibi Moon. She bravely raised her wand in front of her and cried: "Pink sugar heart attack!"

Her attack wrapped itself around the hornets, suffocating them in its sweet light and power. She sent another blast at the curvy woman who easily dodged the attack.

"Nice try, I didn't realize pink butterflies could spit." She laughed.

"I can do a lot more." Sailor Chibi Moon replied. The woman snarled and sprang sharp claw from her finger tips. Sailor Chibi Moon stood ready when a loud crash was heard behind her. Sailor Chibi Moon turned just in time to see Pegasus fling the thin green woman into the thickest tree nearby.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" Pegasus called. "Tap into my powers now!"

"Not yet!" Sailor Chibi Moon called back. She turned to the curvy green lady. "You don't belong here, destroying these beautiful trees. I'm giving you once chance to take your friends and get out."

"Sisters!" the woman corrected. "And you and you're boy toy are gonna pay for what you did to my big sister." Claws suddenly sprang out and wrapped themselves around Sailor Chibi Moon like they were elastic. They stung and burned where they touched bare skin. Sailor Chibi Moon bit back her cries but dropped her wand in the process. The chubby sister came from behind and pulled Sailor Chibi Moon back by the hair, revealing claws of her own.

"Shouldn't we suck her dry too, sister?" she asked.

"I think it's more convenient to just get rid of her." The curved sister said, licking her hideous green lips. Sailor Chibi Moon could swear a claw jabbed her throat when the curved woman was bulldozed by Pegasus. He then butted the chubby sister back and sliced the nails around Sailor Chibi Moon, making the curvy woman scream in agony.

Sailor Chibi Moon coughed and shivered, Pegasus stood right beside her, nuzzling her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the voice in Sailor Chibi Moon's head full of concern and regret.

"I'm fine." Sailor Chibi Moon choked softly. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Let's do it now, come on." She pulled herself up shaking with Pegasus' help, she then raise her hand and made her wand fly from the ground into it. By this time the sister Pegasus threw into the forest had recovered a little and was limping to join her sisters facing them. Sailor Chibi Moon wasn't going to give them any more chances. She placed a hand to her heart and then pointed to the sky. Above her appeared her Twinkle bell, a gift from Pegasus from years ago. She took it and rang it shouting:

"Crystal Twinkle bell!" This phrase unlocked Pegasus' power and allowed him to transfer it to Sailor Chibi Moon, adding to her own.

She then took her wand and pointed it at the three sisters, yelling: "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The light turned into a gigantic pink heart of power and slammed into all three of the sisters making them all fall to the ground. The heart however did not vanquish them or heal them. Sailor Chibi Moon however id not let it fazed her. Instead she walked up to them, with her wand pointed like a sword.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why have you come to Helios' forest?"

"It's our Queen's forest now." The curvy woman coughed. "She has sent us to harvest the energy for her revival."

"What Queen?' Sailor Chibi Moon asked. "Tell me now before I vanquish you for real."

"Perhaps another day, pinky winky." The thin sister said. The three suddenly grew green dragonfly wings and slowly rose to the sky.

"This is not over. You won this round but our Queen won't take no for an answer, especially for reclaiming what's rightfully hers. Remember us well Sailor Butterfly. I am Pinyang, the eldest of the deadly sisters."

"I am Belladonna, the middle sister." said the curved sister.

"And I am Hedera, the youngest." The chubby sister announced.

"Remember us well," Pinyang said to Sailor Chibi Moon. "Next time we'll finish you." Before Sailor Chibi Moon could stop them they quickly disappeared, rising above the trees.

Pegasus changed back into Helios as Sailor Chibi Moon's scout uniform melted away, leaving Rini back in regular self. Helios immediately took Rini into his arms, making sure she was alright.

"I just need some water. " Rini told him. "Do you think we can go back to your house?"

"Yes of course." Helios agreed. "Where's Diana?"

"Right here." The small cat said, emerging out of a small den where a family of ferrets live.

"Oh Diana! I'm so glad you're safe." Rini cried as Diana leaped into her hands.

"Helios, do you know those... Women?" She asked.

"Not at all. I don't know where they came from or why they're here." Helios asked.

"We need to talk to the King and Queen." Diana said. "This might be the danger Sailor Pluto predicted." Rini glanced at Helios, her expression tormented. He kissed her head before helping her up.

The three of them left the clearing, now littered with broken branches and dying foliage.

**Done and done! Thank you so much for your patience. Blame midterms for my delay in getting this story underway. To my readers, seeing you subscribe has really encouraged me to keep this story going, so thank you so so much! See you in Chapter 5! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time… yes I know, guilty. Good news is I'm re-read the dream sub-arch of the Super Sailor Moon S and I just finished re-watching the anime, so my knowledge I refreshed. Watching Helios and Rini together (even in Pegasus form) is quite adorable! I love writing Helios' speaking parts and imaging the english voice actor saying them. ^^ I'm more motivated to rite, hopefully motivated to finish this soon. Not a lot of Rini Helios alone time, but the plot thickens. Thanks for waiting. Read on. **

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**5 ~Lunar dawn**_

Rini and Diana sat on her bed. She held a bowl of water for Diana as she drank from a stone cup. Helios paced in Rini's hut, deep in thought.

"Helios, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Yes and no." He replied. "Elysium is protected. No one should have been able to enter or attack it."

"It wouldn't be the first time something got past Papa's barriers," said Rini. "It's not your fault."

"No, this is." Helios said. "The golden crystal is still here, under my protection. I set up most of the barriers here. This land is sacred to the King. It's been thriving. If it's enslaved-"

"This is not your fault." Rini stood up and rushed into his arms. "Let's contact my parents. We'll tell them what happened and they'll help figure it out."

"I can't face the King. He counted on me."

"Yes you can." Rini said. "You have to if you want to protect Elysium." Helios took a deep breath.

"O.K. You're right. I need your help. Diana too." He turned and lead Rini out of her hut into the larger one surrounded by a ring of trees. Once in, Helios walked over to a larger covered item in the centre of the hut.

"Could you please pull all the blinders and curtains, Rini?" Helios asked. "Diana, have you ever used the central communicator system?"

"Only recently." Diana answered.

"Do you know how to locate and transmit the signals using the main computer?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Turn the system on and set coordinates for 7.5." As Helios spoke he pulled the tarp away, revealing a large glass orb on a silver iron stand. The stand look quite aged with dark scarps, but ornate designs were still visible around the rim.

"A super, extra large communicator," Rini commented.

Helios stood before the orb and used his powers to light it up. Diana on the other hand hopped and skipped on the large keyboards and computer screens that were against the wall of the hut. Two dots began to blink within a circular grid.

"We're making contact!" Diana announced.

Slowly on the screen, Sailor Mercury's faced appeared. She had on her computerized glasses and microphone earpiece.

"This is Crystal Tokyo. Identify yourself please."

"Princess Mercury, your humble servant Helios. I ask for an audience with the King, it is urgent ."

"Thank you Helios, and greetings. Is the Princess alright?"

"Yes, your majesty. She is well but Elysium is not. Please, if the King is occupied we can stay on until he can speak."

"No, no. Please give me a moment." Sailor Mercury's face disappeared. Helios swallowed as he drummed his fingers on the side of his leg. Rini didn't dare to touch him, knowing how nervous he must be feeling.

Shortly King Endymion's face appeared in to orb. Helios dropped to one knee, Diana bowed her head and Rini curtsied.

"Hello Helios. Are you alright Rini?"

"I'm fine Papa." Rini replied, standing back up right.

"Sailor Mercury and I noticed a considerable amount of negative energy in your area. Can you explain Helios?"

"A small group of strangers have emerged, your majesty." Helios answered. "They attacked a larger part of the eastern regions and claimed these lands belong to their monarch."

"Are they similar to any other assailants of the earth?" The King asked.

"No, your majesty. They appear to be mutations of Archaeplastida." Rini gave Diana a look and she mouthed "Mutant Plants." 

"They are trying to claim Elysium for themselves. They've been attacking the forests."

"Yes. Mercury received a warning and a status change for Elysium." The King remarked. "Helios, send the Princess home immediately. Ready the soldiers in the eastern borders and I will send Sailor Jupiter to investigate and lead an assault if it comes to that."

Helios started to nod when Rini stepped in.

"What? No Papa." Rini stepped in front of Helios and bowed quickly, remembering her respect. "I'm sorry but you can't send me back. I need to be here."

"No sweetheart." The king said. "It isn't safe and it's not your place. Come home."

"Not my place? I'm going to rule these lands someday. Your legacy. I've seen the monsters that are hurting Elysium. I've fought them and you're asking me to run? I can't. I have to stay and fight."

"Rini, please. I'm not speaking as a warrior or a King. I'm speaking as a father who wants his daughter home and safe in my arms, away from the bloodshed."

"I know," Rini sighed. "But I'm sorry. If it were you or Mama you'd be doing the same thing. Tell Mama I'm sorry, and that I love her. I love you both."

"Pumpkin-"

"And please, send Sailor Saturn, not Jupiter. It is a destroyer that we need, not a guardian plants, trust me." Rini turned and reluctantly left the hut. She went to the nearby Well and just stared at her reflection in the deep, dark watery pool.

It shocked her how much she looked like her mother. Of course they had different temperaments. Fighting was not always her mother's first instinct. She always chose to love or reason first. But Rini couldn't, not this time. Maybe love didn't come naturally. She proved that long ago, which was why her adult body and long tresses also made her nervous. She looked similar to that time when she almost destroyed everyone she supposedly loved. Then too she chose to fight instead of love.

"Are you alright?"

Rini turn and saw Helios walking towards her.

"Sort of, I guess." She said softly.

"Rini, you were rude to the King." Diana commented.

"I know. I think he'll forgive me for that." Rini sighed.

"He's worried about you, and I think he's right." Helios said. "You don't need to put yourself in danger."

"No. I meant what I said." Rini stared at Helios frowning. "If I run, I'd be turning my back on a part of a kingdom that needs me."

"I want you to be safe too." Helios replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I can protect myself." Rini answered. "And, you can protect me too." She added.

Helios sighed and scratched his head. "Look, let's just take it one step at a time. I've got direct orders to send you back from the King, but I'm not going to tell the Princess what to do."

"What about just Rini. Would you send her back?"

"I'd ask her to consider it. Because I don't want anything to happen to her."

"But as the Princess and just Rini, I want to help. And I have to." Rini straighten up. "You're right. We need to figure things out."

"Let's go back inside. We can use the computers." Helios said. He took Rini's hand and squeezed it as he led her back into the hut.

The orb was no longer lit, but it had a faint blue glow. Helios took a seat at one of three monitors that was already on and humming. His chair was rotational so he easily spun around to face Rini.

"Diana, do you think you could become human and help me?" Helios asked.

"That depends. I require power from the Mystical Silver Crystal, and Rini only carries with her a portion of its power."

"And she's had to transform and fight." Helios nodded. "Well, could you try, even if it's only for a little while. I could use your knowledge and familiarity with the equipment."

"I can try. Rini?" Diana leapt from Rini arms, and Rini closed her eyes and summoned her wand from her heart. From her locket her pink heart wand appeared. She held it in both hands over Diana.

"Moon transformation!" Rini called. A golden yellow light burst from the wand and began to coil itself around Diana. Rini and Helios had to close their eyes as the light grew, shining brighter and brighter. A soft pop sound was heard and Rini and Helios opened their eyes as the light was fading away and a teenage girl knelt in a grey-lavender dress and matching hair that was tightly combed into two high, heart shaped buns. Diana had successfully transformed, save for her cat tail that always remained.

"Thank you Rini," she said, slowly standing up.

"Do you think it'll last long enough for you to do what you need to?" Rini asked.

"It should be fine, but just in case we should hurry." Diana replied. She walked over to the monitors and took a seat in front of one of the screens that had a grid and a several glowing lights.

"Now I have already used the power of the Golden Crystal to alert the guards. A party has been dispatched to search the area that we were attacked in, and any other areas that are brewing with negative energy." Helios said, sitting down again as Diana sat in the other chair beside him. "It would be faster if we found the negative areas here."

Diana looked at her screen and immediately her fingers went flying over the keyboard. "I'm going to try to a general scan of the area. Assuming of course all satellites are still in place. Have you ever actually used this full system?" she asked.

"Never had a real reason to. This place is hidden, even though it's on earth. A netherworld. A place that should be dead. Point being, no one except the royal family and their court should be able to enter."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"How so?" Rini asked Diana, peeking behind her at the monitor.

"Knowing that could give us a clue to who might be behind these attacks."

"It's true. Queen Beryl was a member of the King's army, and that's how she was able to have access to the classified area in the arctic."

"And motive." Diana added.

Rini swallowed painfully, trying to hold back a shutter. She never saw or met her Mother's first, and possibly greatest adversary, but knew she had cause unspeakable pain to her parents.

"This system is a little glitchy, but seems to be intact." Diana commented, continuing to type. Rini watch as the circular grid grew and three dimensional maps of Elysium appeared against the gird. There were green and blue dots flashing on the maps.

"Okay. I've got a bird's eye view of Elysium." Diana announced.

"I'm got my system on sensory. I'm going to try to detect any negative pulses and send them back to you."

"I would have thought Mercury would be able to send us her findings and data." Rini said, watching Diana fiercely put on a headset.

"She could but we need to find it for ourselves here in order to develop a proper combat strategy. Sailor Mercury cannot be our eyes and ears from Crystal Tokyo."

"I've got something." Diana said. Rini watched as the grid stretched and distorted quickly. It then quickly zoomed in and a red light flashed in what appeared to be a heavily wooded area. All of the animals, foliage, and architecture appeared as only outlined, digital drawings of the real things. A red light blinked around a larger, round, bumpy shape.

"What is that?' Rini asked. "Not sure. It's not a hill or mountain. The system scanned for geographical landscapes and would have alerted us of any changes." said Diana.

"It's not on the surface. It appears to be underground." Helios confirmed on his screen.

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't worry, and it's dormant for now."

"How can you tell?" Rini asked. She bent a little staring hard and close at the screen.

"Well this mount is in a dull green colour. See. Any active being is in red and moves on the screen. The satellite can show the world in real time, live video but we have it in this form to better detect abnormalities." Diana pressed specific buttons that showed a lush forest and no mount but soft forest ground covered in rich brown earth.

"I see." Rini said.

"Diana, I have some activity north from the mound." Helios said. Diana quickly brought the grid image back and began to type quickly and as the screen shifted and zoomed in on another heavily wooded area that was shirking. Red dots were moving among the tree outlines and made them disappear when they made contact.

"Whatever they are they're attacking the forest." Diana announced.

"We'll go over there right now." Rini stood up.

"Diana, please contact the armies and let them know of the situation, but put them on standby." Helios said, getting up from his seat.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a hunch. I just want to see if it's true."

"And if it is?"

"Then Rini is right. This is a situation for the Sailor Scouts."

**The next chapter will be more interesting. It might be too early to bring Hotaru in, but she was another of my favourite characters that didn't get a lot of screen time in both the Anime and Manga, so I'm super excited to reunite her and Rini in this story. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. First of all, a big thank you to those of you who are reading my piece and enjoying it. Your support is what keeps me writing. Here's the next chapter, where it's nothing but fight, fight, fight! I have to hand it to the original manga artist. She always managed to keep her fight scenes edgy and fresh. It's a little harder in writing but I liked the way this chapter turned out. Enjoy!**

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**6 ~The half Red moon**_

Sailor Chibi Moon rode on Pegasus' as he flew high above the woods Elysium.

They left Diana behind so that she could collect more data. Before they left, she told them to be cautious. Whatever it was, it was destroying every organic matter at a rapid speed. Rini watched in horror as more computer block trees were replaced by red blotches on the grid. She and Helios quickly transformed after getting the location and flew off towards the attack.

"I wish I could get a good look before we attack back." said Pegasus. "We're going in blind here."

"It'll be ok." Sailor Chibi Moon. "We'll just have to wing it." She tried to chuckle a little and smiled when Pegasus laughed back. She half believed what she had said. The truth was she hoped they could stop whatever it was attacking the woods. A harsh wind came at them, throwing Pegasus off balance. Sailor Chibi Moon cried and held tighter to Pegasus and he spun around and tried to navigate the winds.

"I think that was an attack!" he shouted. "Hold on tight. I'll try to get closer. He made a dive and tried to fly under and the wind, but it followed, this time slaming Sailor Chibi Moon hard on him, as if to push them both into the forest below.

"Yes! Something is definitely trying to knock us down." Sailor Chibi Moon screamed. Pegasus continued to drop, and then he got an idea.

"I'm going into the woods. The wind is trying to stop us from getting to the attack so I'm going to try to out maneuver it." He made a nose drive and wind slammed into Sailor Chibi Moon again. Her whole body pushed against Pegasus, causing him to fall.

"Pegasus!" she cried. He neighed loudly, flapping his wings hard. Finally he gave up and instead wrapped his wings around himself and Sailor Chibi Moon. He dropped and spun into the woods, getting away from the wind long enough to break out of the spin and start flying straight again.

"Are you alright?' He asked Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Are you? I am so sorry Pegasus!"

"It wasn't you. And don't worry, I'm ok." Sailor Chibi Moon stroked his mane. She could help him gasping for breath. But there was no time to recover. They were closing in on the attack. She would hear the smashing of wood and small explosions.

"Smoke," Sailor Chibi Moon gasped. "Is it another fire?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Pegasus answered. "If it was, it's way too contained." Pegasus swayed left to right, trying to weave through the trees. The close they got, the louder the crashes were. Finally they came to a clearing and they both gasp at the gristly sight.

It was Pinyang. She floated high above the ground and seemed to be shouted orders at small plant women. They either had leaves, or rotten yellow flower petal growing out of their heads and around their bodies into dresses. They smashing the trees with vines, or burning them down into stumps.

"Oh no!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried. "There's so many of them! We can't land in the middle, we'll be swarmed."

'I have an idea." Pegasus said. "Tap into my power and together we'll exterminate as many of them as we can in a shot."

"Okay." Sailor Chibi Moon summoned her Twinkle bell and rang it loudly. "Crystal Twinkle bell!" she yelled. Pegasus' Golden horn flashed brightly and Sailor Chibi Moon's wand lit up. Sailor Chibi Moon held it high and directed to the left of the forest, towards the hideous plant ladies. Pegasus faced the left, directing the light of his horn at the enemy.

"Golden Crystal power!" he called. A bright, almost electric golden light burst from his horn and hit the plant women hard, vaporizing them.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"Rini cried. The bright white light shot from her wand, hitting each of the plant women, shattering them as if they were made of galas. Pegasus and Sailor Chibi Moon direct their light around the clearing, catching every single enemy attacking the forest till they met in the middle.

The surviving plant women trembled as they stood up from the group and began walking toward Pegasus and Sailor Chibi Moon. Pinyang floated closer to Pegasus and he shot another blast of Golden light at her.

"I don't remember inviting either of you to the party." She snarled.

"We crashed." Sailor Chibi Moon. "Can you take her?" She asked Pegasus, talking to him in her mind.

"Yes," came his firm response.

Sailor Chibi Moon then stood up on his back and jumped off. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Another great ribbon of pink light and hearts shot from her wand. She waved it in front of her as she dropped, shedding the light over the plant women. They screamed and howled in pain being doused with the light.

Sailor Chibi Moon landed hard on the ground. She had to keel a bit to regain her balance. She then stood up, aimed her wand at the faces of the plant women. Twio more fell and now Sailor Chibi Moon faced the final two. They end stood

Just in front and behind her. The one behind shot wines from her finger nails and wrapped these around Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Chibi Moon tried to cut the vine down with her wand, but couldn't sever them. She saw vines coming from the plant lady in front of her and was able to leap just as the touched her body. She used this momentum to do a back flip, ripping the vine off her body. Sailor Chibi Moon landed hard on the ground, but she wasted no time. Standing up she held her wand up and shouted: "Pink sugar heart attack!" Shoot powerful pink hearts at both enemies, moving back and forth until both women fainted onto the ground.

Sailor Chibi Moon grunted then looked around for Pegasus. She saw him head butting the other three plat women. Occasionally then would attack him with their vines and he would respond by slice them away with the light of his horn. Sailor Chibi Moon could see he was getting tired very fast, and soon the plant women would overwhelm him. She placed her forefinger and thumb on the center of her tiara and pulled it from her fore head. She raised it above her head and it magically turn in a disc of sparkling light. She stepped to the side and held the disc around her body, ready to throw. "Moon Tiara magic!" she shouted, and threw the disc. It flashed brightly, causing the plant lady to pause, which was their greater loss. The tiara hit each of them in the face, causing them to kneel over.

Pegasus neighed loudly, looking up at Pinyang. Sailor Chibi Moon turned and held her wand in front of her, ready to shout an attack. Pinyang glared at them, her eyes shining bright red. She floated down to her fallen Planet lady and start sprinkling a powder over them.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted, walking toward Pinyang. Pinyang looked up and gave a smirk, rising high above the ground again.

"I'm giving my fallen soldiers once last chance." she said. "My fertilizer powder should make them strong enough to compost to the two you. In the meantime, I think I'll go and see how my Queen is doing. Ta ta!" she laughed as she flew away, leaving nothing but yellow mists of her powder.

"Coward!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted. She began to reach from her tiara to try to catch her when one of the fallen plant ladies' eyes opened.

"Sailor Chibi Moon step back." Pegasus leaped and landed in front of Sailor Chibi Moon as the first Plant lady to came back to life and floated form the ground. She opened her mouth that was now lined with sharp yellow teeth. She let out a gurgled roar as she whole body grew bulkier, and was covered in deep green thorns. Pegasus immediately slammed into her before she attack. Sailor Chibi screamed as watched the plant lady dig her new claws in Pegasus' back.

"Pegasus!"

"Focus on the battle sailor Chibi Moon. I'll be alright." said Pegasus.

Sailor Chibi moon was forced to turn her attention to the four planet ladies. Now walking toward her, husky, with red glowing eyes, and yellow thorns in their bodies. Sailor Chibi Moon raised her wand high and yelled "Moon Gorgeous meditation!" This time however, the plant women were either able to dodege or used stronger, think claw vines . One woman charge and started throwing ppunches. Sailor Chibi Moon twisted and dodged away, only end up caught in the sharp thorny vines of two other women. She dropped her wand, screaming painfully as the thorns dug into her arms and legs.

"Pegasus!" she cried. When she didn't hear a response she looked up and whimpered. Pegasus was surrounded by three plant women, who were wrapping him in thick, poisonous vines. Sailor Chibi Moon watched him trash with less and less energy as the vines dug into his white mane, splattering it with his blood.

"Pegasus! No! Leave him alone!"Sailor Chibi Moon pulled on her own vines, trying to get closer to Pegasus. The plant women each grab onto their vines and pulled hard, throwing him to the ground.

"No, no! Pegasus!"" Sailor Chbi Moon aggressively pulled at her vines, falling to her knees. The cruel planet women giggled, watching Sailor Chibi Moon trying to drag herself of the fallen winged horse.

"Pegasus." She whimpered. She stared at him, getting weaker and weaker and still trying to fight. The horn on his head was barley blinking with light. She couldn't stop her tortured memories, the ones were she was also helplessly tied down, forced to watched Nehellenia pulled Helios' horn form his head, leaving him lifeless, pale, cold.

"Stop it!" she cried, silver tears forming in her eyes. "Stop it." The plant women all gathered close around Pegasus. He glared at them, shaking his head. Wet drops fell in front of Sailor Chibi Moon as she called on an old, fierce power of hers, desperate to save her friend.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed. The plant woman frowned and stared at her as a bright, yellow light burst from her forehead, it broke her tiara and shot straight into the sky. It became a thundering, golden light, lighting up the sky and surrounding woods. The plant women trembled and covered their eyes, but the vines didn't break. Sailor Chibi Moon no longer felt sorry for herself. She stood up and continued to scream with fury. She wanted the women gone, away from Pegasus, away from Elysium. Away and gone!

"Princess!"

Sailor Chibi Moon heard the voice but didn't pay attention to it. Pegasus watched Sailor Chibi Moon's eyes glazed over and turned a deep red. He tried to call out to her, but not even in her mind could she hear his voice over her screams. She wanted to see the women torn apart, and hated herself for not having the power to do so. She only carried a fragment of the crystal's power, not even a piece of the crystal. It's her own fault. She can't control its whole power. That's why she was so weak. That's why, again she was going to fail Pegasus. The light above began to coal and twist, shaking the surrounding trees. Pegasus began to panic and tried similar to Sailor Chibi Moon's previous trashes to reach her, to hold her back and somehow stop the blinding light. Of course he couldn't move either. He lost too much strength and blood.

The light began to tear at Sailor Chibi Moon's Sailor suit, it broken her barrettes, causing her long, pink hair to blow towards the light. She was numb now, lost in her rage.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" A sliver light came from the sky and sliced Sailor Chibi Moon's light, she looked up, ready to scream again when she was hit against the face with a black staff. The barer of the staff caught Sailor Chibi Moon and lay her gently again the ground. The staff had a scythe blade at the top, which the barer used to cut the vines.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" They shouted, twirling their staff and hitting each of the plant women surrounding Sailor Chibi Moon, cutting each woman in half causing them to rot and fall to in the ground as bit of mss, ground leaving and twigs. They then turn to the plant women surrounding Pegasus. The women snapped the vines attached to him and readied to unleash them on the shadow. The shadow leaped high into the sky and raised their staff.

"I call upon the powers of Hades, god of Saturn!" They chanted, turned the staff as they churned a growing dark cloud above the forest. Pegasus, now free from the plant women crawled to Sailor Chibi Moon. He nuzzled her cheek and tried cover her body and protect it from the growing, twisting winds. The plant women snarled at the shadow but were too frightened to try to attack. The shadow took this chance and sliced their staff down, shouting:

"Death Reborn Revolution!" This sent a violet lighting blot towards the plant women, hitting each one and turning them into green dust.

Sailor Chibi Moon found herself in a space of hazy violet light spining around her. She was still in her sailor suit, now terribly tattered. She was floating, but could not move from her spot. She tried to reach out with her arms but couldn't grasp anything. She couldn't even feel a wind that was making the haze spin around her. She thought she could hear the haze whooshing and tried to hear for the source of the sound, or the direction it came from. Instead she heard an echo of a shrill, high laughter, soft at first but louder with each giggle.

"Hey!" Sailor Chibi Moon called. The giggles responded coming from different directions, each louder, faster, higher in pitch, and dangerously familiar.

"Who's there? Come out!" Sailor Chibi Moon called. "Why am I here?"

"Why am I here?" The voice mocked. "Why am I here, asks _Small Lady_."

"Who are you?" Sailor Chibi Moon called again.

"Who do you think?" The voice seemed to summon the haze to unfreeze blast Sailor Chibi Moon in the face, throwing her back. She screamed, hearing it echo and laughed back at her by the voice.

"Princess."

Another voice? A softer voice, whispering to her and gently erasing the haze until there was only soft grey light, and finally Sailor Chibi Moon felt a hard surface underneath her and her eyes slowly opened. She looked above her and saw Helios worried face, burry at first and slowly came into focus.

"Helios." Rini whispered. She weakly reached up and touched his cheek. He held her hand there, smoothing her hair with his other hand.

"How are you feeling? You were out cold." He said.

"Tired. Sore." Rini sighed. "And I had a really strange dream."

"Where a shadow saved you?"

"At the beginning."

"Well, that means you didn't start dreaming till a little later." Helios placed his hand behind Rini's head and gently helped her sit up. Rini saw that she was in her hut, and there was someone else in the room. She immediately recognized the black and violet shoulder length bob. Her long slender limbs and short stature, even though she was now over 700 years old.

"Hotaru." Rini sobbed, holding her arms out.

"Rini." Hotaru smiled. She walked up to her old friend and knelt to give her a long hug. "It's so good to see you again."

Rini hugged back as tightly as she could, letting her silver tears fall again.

** Hmmm? So who is that mysterious voice? Wait and see. **

**I'm so glad to be bringing in Saturn. It always bummed me out that she never had a transformation scene in the anime and was rarely featured. It took me a while to flesh this story out, the next chapter will be just as tricky, but I'm looking forward to writing it. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Here is Chapter 7. So far one of my favourite chapters in this piece. Also, I think one of the longest chapters I've written for this piece. Its ten pages on WORD, so bare with me for a bit. To all you Hotaru/Sailor Saturn fans, I hope you appreciate that I decided to include, with in love in this chapter. **

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**7 ~The eclipse of destruction**_

Rini trembled, watching Hotaru bring in a shiny copper kettle from the fire pit outside. She then handed Rini a clay mug filled with green tea. She sat on a wooden stool placed beside Rini bed and gave her a soft smile.

"You don't have to keep staring at me like I'm a ghost, you know."

"I'm sorry." Rini blushed. "I'm just really glad and shocked that you're here."

Hotaru brought her stool closer to Rini, when they both her footsteps from the door way.

"So you're the infamous Scout of destruction." Helios commented, as walked into the hut with Diana on one shoulder and a sack over the other.

"I am." Hotaru turned and smiled at him. "And you are the master of dreams. I like you better as a horse."

"Almost everyone does." Helios smiled, sneaking a wink at Rini, making her look away, her cheeks turning bright red.

He placed the sack beside the old fashioned stove in Rini's hut. He opened the small door at the base of the stove and threw in a couple of logs in the fire and closed the door. He then left the hut with Diana, thinking Rini needed sometime alone with Hotaru.

"Want me to help you sit up so you can drink your tea?" she asked. Rini took her hand and rose. Hotaru held her mug until she was sitting upright, but underneath the warm blankets.

"I'm sorry." Rini signed, taking her mug and sipping from it gingerly.

"For what? Getting hurt?" Hotaru asked.

"That, and I'm just a little confused I guess. I don't understand how it is that you're here, like here in Elysium, with me."

"Oh that. Well, you summoned me Princess."

"Rini," Rini corrected. "And when did I summon you?"

"The King said you specifically requested my help."

"Oh, that's right." Rini sighed. "Actually, I kind of said that to spite him. I didn't actually think he could get you to come."

"Of course I'd come if you need me. And even if you didn't, I would because I've missed you.''

"Me too." Rini say. She gave Hotaru a one arm hug, careful not to spill her tea. When they broke apart Rini stared at her hard.

"What about your duty, watching over the cycles of death and rebirth, guiding souls?"

"When I got the King's message, I went to see Setsuna. She will be caretaking my duties till I get back."

"That's great. How is she?"

"She's good. Busy naturally." Hotaru said. Rini was slowly raising the mug to her lips, gazing at her sad crimson eyes reflected in her tea.

"She misses you too, you know. You should try to see her."

"I try, but whenever I do it's always brief. Either she on scout business or I am." Rini finished her tea while Hotaru thought about she said.

"Setsuna can handle your job, right?'' she asked.

"Oh yeah. As the Scout of time and the underworld, she's thoroughly familiar with my domain," Hotaru took Rini's cup and paced it on the table a few feet from the bed.

"You think you're up for a walk?" She asked. "Maybe stretch your limbs a bit."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Rini said with a smile. She climbed out of bed and went to her small dresser and changed into a light red top and jeans. Hotaru in the meantime made Rini's bed. After she changed, Rini sat in front of her wooden autumn and took a brush to her long, tangled tresses.

"Here," Hotaru said, standing behind Rini. "Give me the brush." Rini handed the brush to Hotaru and she gently combed Rini's long hair.

"You and your mom don't really have servants who do this for you at home, right?"

"I can't speak for my mom, but I definitely don't." said Rini, looking at Hotaru through the mirror.

"Sometime Diana and I will do each other's hair, when she's in human form of course."

"I met up with her first, before I came to the battle in the woods." said Hotaru. "She is so pretty in human form. You two are technically almost the same age."

"Well not really since I was already 892 when she was born."

Hotaru was splitting Rini's hair into two parts and began forming the first rabbit's ear bun. Rini's cheeks began to turn pink as she mulled a difficult question.

"When did you join us in the woods?"

"Well," Hotaru started slowly, as she carefully secured the bun. "Diana gave me directions to where you and Helios were, but as I was traveling I saw your crescent alarm shoot up into the sky and I transformed and ran towards it."

"My crescent alarm?" Rini asked.

"You remember. It's the light you can shoot form the crescent moon on your forehead. It only happens when you're in danger or in an extreme emotion connected with danger."

"I remember yes," Rini said. "But I haven't had that happen to me in years. So that's what that was."

"You didn't realize you had activated the power from you crescent forehead." Hotaru asked, working the second bun.

"I was just so angry, and scared." Rini admitted. "I owe you big time. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure Helios and I would be here right now."

"Oh, I'm sure one or both of you won't have figure something out." Hotaru said, finishing Rini's bun. She patted her shoulder and Rini looked in the mirror.

"See, you're your old self again." Hotaru smiled. Rini however felt more alarmed.

"_You're your old self again". _The phrase made her insides turn cold with dread. In the back of her mind she knew there was something deeply wrong. Why couldn't she remember her crescent alarm going off? What had happened to her when she passed out? A memory pricked her mind, but she couldn't give up. Then see looked up and noticed Hotaru with a concerned look on her face. Rini quickly smiled and stood up.

"You're right, it looks great. Thank you. Now come on, let's find Helios and Diana and we can give you a tour of Elysium."

Hotaru gave a small smile and took Rini's hand and she led her outside the hut. But then Rini turn away she frowned. She could sense that something was bothering Rini and was a little hurt that she refused to share it with her.

Once outside, Rini found Helios playing tag with Diana. Diana ran from tree to tree and Helios darted after her. He fell to the ground as he caught her and held her up as he crashed. Rini ran up to him worried at first, but when she saw him laughing with Diana she relaxed.

"Glad to see you two are having fun." Rini smiled. Helios and Diana looked up at her, and a grinned flashed on Helios' face.

"I'm glad to see you up and about." He stood up and began to pet Diana as he gazed at Rini.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm ok. Hotaru suggested I should take a little walk and I decided it would be a perfect opportunity to give her a tour."

"That's a great idea." Helios said. He turned to Hotaru and smiled brightly. "You're the only scout who hasn't been here."

"Really? When did everyone else come?" They started to walked towards the clearing Rini had visited the day before. Diana once again started to climb a tree so she could leap through the forest.

"The King and Queen came with the four core scouts when Crystal Tokyo came into power. Centuries before that, the former Princess Serena and Prince Darien came to visit me and made sure I was doing ok."

"That was sweet of them." Hatoru commented.

"Haruka and Michiru came here for their honeymoon, and Setsuna has visited me the most." Helios continued. "She taps into a sacred power here and uses it to replenish the health of earth and in turn these lands."

"Amazing." Hotaru said.

"I didn't know she did that." Rini added, surprised.

"It's not a big deal."Helios said. "I don't know what power this land holds. Only that it helps earth in some way and that satisfies me."

At the clearing Helios showed Hatoru the tall trees. Then they moved into a valley where the ruins of an old gazebo stood. Diana now rode on Hotaru's shoulders as they walked underneath the gazebo dome roof. It had a large hole in the centre but it was still in decent shape, even though the stone was more than a thousand, five hundred years old.

"You didn't show me they place before." Rini said to Helios, looking at the lush, flowery gardens in the surrounding fields.

"It was next on my list before we were interrupted." Helios replied with a dashing, apologetic smile.

"I believe that there is a power here." Rini said with a smile. "There's some sort of magic that is full of life and healing here. That's why; I know I made the right choice by deciding to stay and protect this place."

Helios took Rini's hand. He was mumbling something when Hotaru ran toward them giggling.

"What are you two smiling about?" She teased. Rini reluctantly let go of Helios' hand and gave her shove.

"Nothing," She pouted.

"Right." Hotaru clicked her tongue. "So is this whole place just woods, and flowers, or are there more ancient ruins and stuff?" she asked.

"There's plenty for both." Helios answered. "I'm assuming you're more interested in the ruins though?"

"You know me. If it's dead but still standing, I'm into it." Hotaru smiled.

"Maybe she wasn't the best scout to help me _save_ this place after all." Rini said sarcastically.

"What! Are you going to make me leave!" Hotaru cried. She start hugging Rini furiously, saying "No. Please don't! I like it here, plants and everything else too." Rini, Diana and Helios just laughed as they began to leave the gazebo.

Helios led them to a cobble stone path.

"This is the way to one of old temples from the time of King Erithe's rule." He explained.

"Is that my grandfather?" Rini asked.

"Technically your great grandfather." Helios said. "The King's parents both passed on when he was still a child. He was next in line for the throne and his Grandfather was acting as a caretaker when the king met and fell in love with the Queen."

Rini thought about this new information hard and stared at the road they walked on. The stone was a soft, pale grey, but it was also very old, cracked and bumpy stones. Obviously many feet, probably covered in heavy amour had treaded this path many times.

They came to an arch made of the same pale stone. Helios pointed to it and explained it was a landmark, leading to the temple. They began to make their way underneath when Rini heard a shuffled behind them. Diana, who had ridden on Hotaru's shoulder was the first one to turn around. She gasped and leaped from Hotaru's shoulder crying. "It's one of those plant women from before!"

Everyone turned and saw a ghastly sight. It was indeed one of the plant women, in the mutated state. But she was also in bad shape. She was bleeding from many cuts; oozing, rotten, dark green pus. She was foaming from her mouth, and her giant claws were a blistering red. Her bright green eyes glared at them, and she opened her mouth to speak, but only a squished gurgle and green drool came out. Rini held onto her still empty stomach, feeling nauseous.

"How did she survive?" Diana asked.

"Must have gotten away." Helios replied.

Helios held Rini while Hotaru stepped forward.

"Creature, I think it is time for you to say good bye to this life." She held her hand in front of her and closed her eyes. A deep violet light began to glow from her chest and slowly, her long, Silence Glaive grew from her chest. It floated in front of Hotaru in a glowing, violet light and then became solid. Hotaru took a hold of it and spun it above her head. Then she took it in both hands and pointed it toward the plant woman.

"I'll give you a choice." She said to the woman. "You can either go peacefully or you can choose the more painful and difficult route. Stay where you are and don't threaten me or my friends and I'll let you rest with ease."

The woman responded by snarling and throwing her right shoulder forward. From a deep gnash in her shoulder, a swarm of red hornets burst and came straight at the group. Rini ducked and Helios held her tight, placing his hand over her head and covering her with his body. Diana hid behind Helios, shielding herself from the attack. Hotaru however stood her ground and started to spin her Glaive quickly in front of her. She easily sliced or hit every hornet to the ground. When the air was clear she pointed her Glaive at the woman, her eyes glowing violet with fury.

"How I pity you." She said. "You have chosen to die in pain." She leaped and ran toward the woman, who also started to run at Hotaru. The plant woman opened her mouth and shot a spiral of green pus and foam. Hotaru jumped and dodge it. The nasty mush however was still air born and was headed straight for Helios and Rini.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled. He grabbed Rini and threw his body, away from where the pus landed. Helios watched in horror as the pus covered ground began to sizzle and rot. The earth turn into a sticky, moss green, rippling as it was burnt in the toxic liquid.

They had landed hard. Helios loosen his hold, frantically looked Rini over, making sure she was okay. Rini however rolled over and searched for Hotaru. She had begun fighting with the woman, using her staff to block the woman's attacks with her mutant vine claws. She spun her staff to block the vomit attacks and occasionally hit the woman with the bottom end of her staff. Rini was impressed to see how incredibly skilled Hotaru was. She had definitely trained hard in martial arts. She wasn't dependant solely on the power of the Glaive, which was a very good thing.

The plant woman was getting more and more enraged. At one point she wrapped three of her vine claws around the staff and shot green pus from every wound on her body.

"Hotaru!" Rini cried as she helplessly watched the toxic blood hit Hotaru. Immediately the blood stun and burn Hotaru's skin. The pain brought her to one knee, but instead of falling altogether and glared at the plant woman and her eyes glowed violet.

She raised her free hand in front of her and sent a blast of energy at the plant woman, throwing her back and causing her vines to rip from her fingers, making the plant woman howl in pain. Hotaru then pulled out a pen that had a purple sphere and single lopsided ring that ran across and through the purple sphere. At the top of the sphere there was a silver six pointed star, and the stick was a deep violet.

Hotaru raised this pen to the sky and shouted: "Saturn Power Make up!" A blinding silver light appeared, and then darken into purple. From the stick shot out ribbons of crackling violet light that surrounded Hotaru. Her clothing melted away and her whole body glowed in silver light. The ribbon wrapped around her chest and pelvis changing into her scout suit, her short sleeves were petal-shaped. A cloudy tornado then swirled around Hotaru as the ribbon grew down to her lower legs, turning into her knee highlight, violet leather boots. Ribbons wrapped themselves on her fore arms, becoming her gloves. Her Silence Glaive appeared above her. She sliced it across her body from the high left corn down to the lower right corner. This made the silver tornado disappear as the air was sliced. The left over wind turn deep black, purple and lavender and wrap themselves around Hotaru's hips, turning into her pelted skirt. They formed into a bow and tied itself to Hotaru's chest. Her pen had become her six pointed star brooch and rested in the center of her bow. She raised her free hand to her the top of her head, above her forehead and the winds caressed her face, they painted her lips a soft, simmering pink and her tiara and Saturn ear rings. She finally opened her eyes and landed on the ground. She stood up straight, with one hand in a fist to the side. The other hand held her sparkling Silence Glaive just behind her, be she kept her hand lowered so it leaded to the side. Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Saturn.

She glared at the plant woman and pointed the Glaive at her.

"I am the Sovereign of Silence, the solider of destruction, death and rebirth Sailor Saturn." She announced. She then raised the Glaive to the sky. "On behalf of Saturn, and the great Neo Queen Serenity of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Rini was amazed to see the incredible transformation, but now she started to worry. Hotaru held her staff with both hands and the skies above began to darken with clouds. The silver blade of the Glaive flash as she raised it in front of her and stepped towards the plant woman. The woman, now deeply frightened was backing away from Sailor Saturn, whimpering, and choking on her foam. She fell backwards, but was still dragging her body back. Helios and Rini stood up slowly, holding onto each other tightly. Rini began to panic, seeing Hotaru raise the Glaive over head and back.

"We have to stop her!" Rini cried.

"Why?" Helios asked.

"She can't swing the Glaive down!" Rini said and started to run towards her. Helios grabbed and pulled her back, forcing to face him.

"Wait, what you are talking about?" he asked.

"If she swings the Glaive down, she'll destroy everything! That's her power!" Rini cried.

"Rini stay back!" Diana yelled. She ran from behind Helios and jumped onto Rini's face, making her fall back.

"No! No!" Rini screamed. Huge, bellowing winds began to surround Sailor Saturn and the plant woman. They created a barrier and push Rini and her small group back even more.

"Sailor Saturn!" Rini screamed. "Please stop!"

Sailor Saturn glared at her enemy, the wind lifted her from the ground and she floated just above and in front of the plant woman.

''I call upon the power of Chronos, God and lord of Saturn. Lend me your strength to guide this creature into the underworld."

There was a flash of purple lighting that fell from a cloud and hit the blade of the Glaive. Sailor Saturn inhaled deeply and swung the Glaive down shouting: "Death Reborn Revolution!"

"No!" Rini screamed.

The Glaive sliced the plant woman in half and the lighting blot from the Glaive wrapped itself around the woman's remains, turning her into green dust. The winds broke apart and a huge gust hit Rini and her party. Rini fell back and fainted, sure she and everyone else were now dead.

Rini saw only darkness. The she felt something or someone shaking her. _Felt_? Could the dead feel? Then she opened her eyes and saw Helios' worried face, as well as Diana's and Hotaru's.

"Rini! Are you alright?" Helios cried. He helped her sit up, but she could only stare at Hotaru in horror.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "You swung it. You swung the Glaive down. Are we dead? Are we?"

"Shh, shh. Calm down Rini." Hotaru cooed. She knelt beside Rini and took her hand, squeezing tight. Rini trembled, staring at the hand in disbelief. Hotaru however simply continue to hold it.

"No. No we didn't die. I did not use the full power of the Glaive." Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?"Rini asked.

"You really don't remember anything from our last battle." Hotaru said. "I swung the Glaive down then too."

"That's impossible." Rini exclaimed. "I mean, that's why you were you banished. You were sealed away, locked inside your human body because of that power. A power you can't help but use."

"Until now." Hotaru stood up and summoned her Glaive from her chest. She turned it around and lowered it, handing it off to Rini. Rini hesitantly took the Glaive in her hands. She was surprised to see the entire staff part was made of obsidian stone, carefully carved into the beautifully decorate staff. The blade was a shiny silver. Underneath the blade however, was something Rini did not recognize. There was a heavy black chain, wrapped tightly around the base were the blade connected to the staff. The chain had three locks. One was silver, encrusted with teal jewels of jade. The second was a gold lock with three tear drop blue opals. The last lock was copper, with black diamonds.

"What's this chain?" Rini asked.

"This chain was made by the three outer scouts." Hotaru explained. "Now, not only do I need the presence and activation of all three of the talismans, the Jewels from their pure hearts, but they also each need to unlock their lock from my Glaive. As long as this chain is on it, I can use the Glaive and now access its full power and destroy the planet or the universe."

"Oh god!" Rini sighed with relief. She handed the staff back and rubbed her chest. "I'm so glad! I wish you'd told me sooner! I almost killed myself with worry."

"We noticed." Hotaru said. She made her staff disappear and gave Rini a small hug. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's fine now." said Rini. "It's never felt this good to be alive."

"Oh yes it has." Helios commented. "But I think that's enough exercise for you. Let's get back to the hut so you can rest." Rini readied herself to get up from the ground when Helios took a few steps back. He summoned a wind and dozens of feather appeared and surrounded him. Shortly, he had changed into Pegasus. The white horned horse walked back towards Rini knelt down on all fours.

"Climb on." He spoke in the minds of Diana, Rini, and Hotaru. "I'll fly us back."

Hotaru helped Rini up and they both climb onto Pegasus' back. Diana nestled into the lower apart of his mane, on the back of his neck. He then galloped through the forest and rose high into the sky. Pegasus flew smoothly over the trees, giving Hotaru and Rini a wonderful view of the lush woods.

Rini smiled, grateful she was able to see the beautiful lands of Elysium. She was even more grateful to have her old friend at her side, in a more stable and controlled form. She was confident now that somehow she was going to defeat the enemies that were threating these beautiful and fragile lands.

** I kind of wish I found a better way to close this chapter, but I'll be honest say I didn't know how to end it any other way. Yes, I experienced slight writer's block here. But what did you think? I was so so so happy to rite in Sailor Saturn's transformation that never, ever actually happens in the anime, and has always made me very sad. I loved writing this scene. I wish I could convince the animator of the rootboot, Sailor Moon to animate it for the show. Oh well. Thank you so much for reading and you're continued support. 3 3 Will update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers. I took a two month break because of an arts show and a play I was in. I'm leased to say at my art show, one of the two pieces I sold was a Chibi, Sailor Moon exclusive 11x14 print! But now I'm back working on this story. You might be surprised on how low action this chapter is. I relized after re-reading Chapter Seven that this is supposed to be as romance between Helios and Rini, and so far not a lot of that has been going on. So, before we get back to the conflict, I thought I'd give our lovers some time to themselves. For all you HeliosxRini fans; Please enjoy!**

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**8 ~Romantic New Moon**_

So much for a relaxing, romantic vacation.

Rini sighed as she slipped on her linen night gown over her head. The cool, fragrant night air filled her hut, chilling it. She pulled out her house coat and tugged it on, sitting in front of her dresser.

She carefully pulled her hair ties out, her buns dropped and married with her long, wavy tresses. Diana hopped onto the dresser with a shiny, satin colour brush in mouth.

"Are you hurt?" she basked after Rini took the brush.

"No, just thinking," Rini said.

"You and Helios haven't been able to spend a lot time together, I'm sorry."

"Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go, that's part of being a Sailor Guardian. It was the same with my parents."

"They ended up alright," Diana pointed out.

"Sometimes I wonder though," Rini pulled her hair up and brushed slowly through.

"Did the battle really make them stronger, would they have been happier without all the agony?"

'"It's hard to say," Diana replied. "But I like to think if love is real and meant to be, it'll work out no matter what."

"Real love," Rini mumbled. Was she in love? The truth was that's why she had come to Elysion. To find out if she was truly in love with Helios. If perhaps they had a future together.

Seeing him again as Pegasus brought back so many wonderful memories. Seeing him in human form however, made Rini shiver. A man possibly more handsome than her father, with the same deep, soothing voice of her beloved Pegasus friend, but she still knew so little about him. That was part of the allure, but she knew it can't last. She wants to love all of him, and right now, as things stand she can't love him. Her childhood crush remained; falling in love was at a standstill.

"How can I even be thinking about this, Elysion is under attack."

Diana placed a paw on Rini's hand.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't stop thinking about him."

"It always sadden us, my parents and I, we know everything there is about being Guardians, the sacrifices are always too much to bare, and if it can be helped, we like you to do some normal things, like love. Love shouldn't be a luxury."

"It always is for Princesses in regular Fairy tales," Rini pointed out.

"Well, not this Princess," Diana smiled. She leaped onto Rini's lap, snuggling.

"You'll figure something out, and then make kissy faces with Helios," She teased.

Rini rolled her eyes and grinned, then turned back to the mirror. She blushed as she decided she'd be selfish tonight and dream of Helios.

Helios grinned as he stepped out of his hut. He caught a glimpse of Rini's thoughts as she lay down to sleep. He'd stay away from her dreams tonight. He closed his eyes and kneeled, feeling his back pickle as his wings spouted and grew, wrapping himself in them, he felt his body grow warm. The golden crystal glowed and he stepped forward, folding his wings back against his Pegasus body.

When he was first cursed, the transformation, the merger between himself and his steed, was torturous. The King and Queen's blessings had made it pleasant.

He ran through the woods and soon flapped up into the sky. He began performing his duty, visiting and watching over the beautiful dreams of humans.

It always made him so happy, to visit each dream, filled with hope, laughter, and love. But no one's dreams were like his maidens'. He used to linger in her dreams a little longer. They overwhelmed him with so much hope and courage. They had given him strength during his darkest days.

Now, however he visited each dream through the dream realm, adding a touch of his power where needed. He mostly visited children's dreams, where his Pegasus form would be less than unusual. What felt like days usually took only a couple of hours. And then he found himself trotting on the stone path leading to the temple. He gave a small leap and burst into his human form dropping a few loose feathers. He sighed and looked up at the shiny stars, counting the present constellations. He walked into the temple and blew out all the glowing candles inside. The end of another day.

He usually made tea once he was back at his hut, but tonight he was anxious to sleep . Perhaps he'd meet Rini in his dreams tonight.

He fell onto his feather mattress, a white mesh curtain above him, and he swore, he could see Rini's face, smiling on the part of the curtain that blew in front of the moon.

He instantly recognized her dream. It always was set in his shimmering woods that circled around the large, blue crystal lake. He saw Rini sitting on a large stone, kicking her feet gently in the water. Helios froze, taking the sight of her in. Her long pink hair fell down her back and dripped sweetly on the grassy banks like ribbons. She wore a lilac stain night grown, modest, but at the same time made her look grown up. _That's right_. He sighed. His little maiden was now a young woman. He remembered a time he wished she was older but also felt joy at the thought she could stay his sweet little girl forever. But the curse of the black moon family had lifted, and she grew at a normal pace at last. Suddenly, in an instant she had become a young lady and now, he missed his girl and adored the woman she had become.

His fingers trembled to comb through her locks. His legs finally began to carry him to where she sat. Rini turned and saw him when she heard his footsteps.

"Helios" she gasped, jumping off the stone.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Don't go."

"Why are you here?" she asked, stamping her foot as if she was nine again.

"I didn't come before when I did my dream walk, but I'm asleep now, so it's not as if I'm doing it deliberately." He smiled and held out his hand. "My subconscious brought me here, like yours did."

Rini blushed, and took his head, he pulled her towards him, and he gazed her, chuckled as she flustered.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Sort of," Rini mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been hard." He said.

"How do I even know you're real and I'm not just dreaming you here?" Rini asked. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't think you can dream of me without summoning me into it." He grinned.

"We've been meeting this way for years. When did it stop being enough?"

Rini's face dropped, she started to apologize.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said.

"You've grown up, and even with my power this is not the real world, or the real me."

Rini looked up at him and nodded.

"I'd like to know more about you."

"Why have you never asked before then?" Helios asked.

"I always used to get lost in just being with you, flying around in the dream." She replied.

"Ah, I see," he said. "I can't blame you for that, I guess." He offered his arm and she took it. They began to circle the lake, Rini stare at him. He had a small smile. What did it mean?

"The truth however, is you already know most of what there is to know about me." He said. Rini's eyes grew wide, confused.

"For as long as I can remember, I was always here in Elysion. That King's Grandfather told me one of the guards found me on their door step as a baby. I never knew my parents."

Rini froze and squeezed his hand, but Helios kept smiling and shook his head.

"It's alright. The King court took good care of me. Being a child of the Palace I never wanted for anything."

Rini heard feet pattering, and then she saw a little boy with Helios' white, soft wavy hair run past her and into the arms of a young woman in a simple, peach gown. A man in dark, shiny armour and a bellowing violet cape stood beside her.

""They raised you?" Rini asked. "You're projecting these from your memories?"

"Yes." Helios smiled.

Rini watched as boy Helios laughed in his foster parents' arms. A group of children soon ran in, dressed in robes, or long cotton shirts in deep reds, navy blues, bright mustards, and crisp white. Boy Helios jumped from his foster mother and ran with the other boys. The figures then changed. The boys and Helios laid in a dozen beds, bronze framed beds. Rini watched a peaceful Helios, breathing softly. Soon his whole body began to glow a bright yellow light, which grew and spread to the other boys. And slowly, each boy was engulfed in the yellow light began to smile or softly laugh.

"My powers appeared at a young age, and luckily, because of my closeness to the Royal family, they began schooling me to become a Priest, claiming my powers as holy, not witch craft or extra

+terrestrial."

Rini watched a slightly older Helios, sitting at a desk, reading from candle light. Behind him walked in an older man, wearing long, deep blue and red robes. On his chest was a Golden Shield. The crest in the center was a long stem rose, surrounded by vines.

"The late King Aram." Helios whispered.

Beside the King walked a little dark hair boy with deep blue eyes.

"Papa," Rini gasped. The adorable Endymion wore a blue boy suit, purple stockings and a feathered blue cap. Boy Helios turned and saw them. He climbed down from his stool and knelt in a deep bow, then glanced at the little Prince and shook his hand.

"My first meeting with the Prince," Helios gave a soft, cheerful sigh. "I instantly received visions from shaking his hand. I knew he'd grow into a great ruler, with an equally great and lovely Queen."

The scene changed, Rini saw Helios at his present height, kneeling at the top of a velvet covered stair case. Standing in front of him was King Aram, holding a Golden box above Helios. Beside the late King, stood a Bishop, dressed in white and red robes with gold trimming. Rini's father, the Prince, a young man in this memory stood slightly behind his Grandfather, and at his left aside, stood the four Captains.

Rini watched as Helios was handed the Golden box, and she instantly knew what the box contained.

"You were given the Golden Crystal on this day." Rini said.

"For years, I studied hard. I loved this land, this world and the dream world. It was during this year that I learned to visit other people's dreams. I understood their connection and the need to care and preserve light and hope in the dream world, because it in turn brightens humans and the real world.

"I had gained the King's absolute trust, performing my holy tasks as a monk to perfection. They trusted me with what they most valued. Of course at the time they did not know it was Endymion's crystal, his star seed. Just an unstable, but invaluable treasure. Their most prized possession."

The scene changed again, the sky darkened and Helios stood outside his temple, many, many centuries later. In front of him, wearing a long pale, silk dress stood Queen Nehelenia.

Helios' face stiffen, and the scene faded away.

"You still feel guilty about Nehelenia's attack on Elysium, stealing the crystal from you."

"It was my duty. Had it not been for you, I would have-"

Rini turned around and frowned at him.

"It wasn't your fault. Period."

Rini looked and the image of Nehelenia and Helios reappeared.

"She claimed she loved me, and that we would rule the Universe together if I gave her the crystal."

Helios took Rini's hand as the circled around the scene. Rini stared at Nehelenia's hallow eyes, that seemed to gaze through Helios. It was full of a sadness Rini recognized.

"She wanted someone to share in her loneliness." Rini concluded. "You seemed ideal. A lone Priest in a temple, guarding a secluded land with a powerful crystal. What more could she have wanted?"

"You felt the same?" he asked, stopping to stare at Rini.

"Once," she admitted. She looked up at him, placed her palm on his cheek. His eyes darted, searching hers.

"But I didn't want to possess you. That's not love. I wanted to get to know you, and you know me. Maybe then, we could both stop being lonely."

Helios grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish," he started softly, "I could tell you something about me. Something unique or exciting but, the reality is my life had been one of a monk. A solitary soul watching over life, unable to live one."

Rini squeezed back, and leaned in to rest her head on his chest.

"What you shared tonight, tells me so much." She turned and kissed his clothed chest slowly.

"You trust me and you want to share. That tells me, my feelings aren't misplaced."

Rini and Helios both turned to where the scene was. It now had become a holographic slide show. They watched their first kiss. Rini blushed. Then she looked up at Helios. Her eyes were glassy as she stared at him lovingly. He held her tightly, lowering his lips till they touched hers. She barely felt it, but his touch sent a current of sweet warmth though her whole body. They had fought together side by side, endured torture and pain, and she was sure, no, she'd known for so long that she wanted no one else by her side. Through all the happy times, and the darkest ones. When they parted, Helios dropped to the ground, and pulled Rini into his lap. They gazed at the lake, and watching the dark sky turn indigo, then pink. Rini chatted about her nine hundred year long childhood. The stalling of her powers. Helios smiled at the shared coincidence, they both as children had what the other needed at the time: To be normal in their respective worlds.

Rini trembled, and Helios began to remove his outer coat but she shook her head.

"I'm not cold," she said, watching the orange skies beginning to rise.

"I'm just thinking about our struggles ahead."

"Really, on a night like this?" Helios said.

"I'm sorry," Rini sighed. "It's just, we're together and happy, but as usual it's in our dreams."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I want this in the real world."

It was Helios' turn to blush, as he looked straight at her.

"Your dream is to be with me?"

"If you want me to be," Rini admitted on small, shy voice.

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

"We'll be like this in the real world. Through whatever battles or obstacles. We've conquered them before, we will again."

A line of burning light appeared beneath thick ribbons of orange, red, and purple across the sky, Rini found herself doing off in Helios' arms.

"I'm falling..."

When she opened her eyes, she saw the straw roof of her hut. She gave a moan and slowly sat up. She began to stroke at her hair when Diana ran into the room.

"Rini!"" she cried. "Come quick! Hotaru's hut has been attacked!"

Rini's eyes widen and she stormed out of her hut, following close behind Diana.

To her angst, the wonderful dream was indeed now over.

***Blushes* Alrighty then. For those of you familiar with both the Manga and Anime, you know that the whole Star Seed theory get s a little complicated and contradicted in both versions. You'll see why the Star seed is important later on. For now, I think that went pretty well. But the battle continues and in the next chapter we get to find out why these plant mutants have come to Elysion. Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story thus far! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally Chapter nine! I'm rounding off my 2****nd**** busiest time of the year by getting this Chapter posted. When last we left, Hotaru was in quite a pickle, and this will continue for some time. I thought this chapter was a filter, but a lot of stuff does happen. Read and enjoy. Hope you like. **

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**9 ~sway of clouded crescent**_

Sailor Chibi Moon transformed as she ran from her hut to Hotaru's. She could hear Pegasus' bleats as the battle came to full view. Hedera was leading the charge; a mass of hideous plant women had Hotaru, now Salior Saturn cornered. She twirled the Silence Glaive in both hands, slicing down the dozens of thorny vines that clawed at her. Pegasus flew above, shooting powerful lights from the Golden crystal, hitting the plant women, knocking them down, sometimes completely out. Hedera cackled, and threw her large body at Pegasus. He charged at her, his head forward, slashing her across the chest. She twisted away, fluttering her webbed wings furiously. They squared off. Chibi Moon started after them when Diana leaped in front of her.

"No, Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Saturn needs your help!" Chibi Moon turned back to Saturn. She saw that while she struggled against the crowd of plant women, behind her the hut was moving. Chibi Moon could see wooden panels breaking off beams, creaking loudly, buckling underneath the structure. One of the longer beams grounding the hut was trembling, about to toppled over Saturn. Chibi Moon clutched the centre of her tiara with her fore finger and thumb. Channelling all her power to her fore head she pulled the tiara from her head, turning it into a glowing discus of light. She aimed and shouted "Moon Tiara magic!" and threw it, aiming for the beam. Her Tiara smashed into it, splitting it into two pieces. She had aimed so the pieces would fall back, towards the shattering hut. When Chibi Moon turned to Saturn, her Tiara reappeared on her forehead. She pulled out her wand and began shooting hearts of pink light at the plant women surrounding Saturn. She noticed some of the plant women were more advanced. Vines grew from their knotted hair. Some shot vines from their mouths. One of these plant women snarled and drooled at Chibi Moon, running straight at her. Chibi Moon spun around and kicked the plant woman in the face. She then aimed her wand at another plant woman. Saturn began work through the crowd, cutting down the women, not just their vines. She held on to her Glaive tightly and spun it hard, knocking four women down. She then kicked off the ground and floated above the enemies. Angry silver winds surrounded Saturn as she twirled the Silence Glaive above her body.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" She shouted. She swung her Glaive across of four plant women, slicing them into pieces. They wailed as they crumbled into silver light and dust.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Chibi Moon yelled. She twirled her wand, sending ribbons and shining red hearts in all directions, hitting as many of the plant women as possible. The two Senshi battled in this way, till all the plant women where nothing but heaps of silver and green dust on the ground. Chibi Moon immediately looked up, searching for Pegasus. Hedera had him in a bloody, fist. Her hand was enlarged with horrible, wooden root claws. He neighed loudly, thrashing his head this way and that. Chibi Moon narrowed her eyes. She grabbed her Tiara again, summoning the discus of light. She threw it at Hedera's wrist. It broke through, severing Hedera from her hellish hand. She spun backwards, wailing. Pegasus fell to the ground. Chibi Moon rushed to him. She fell onto her knees at his side, grabbing a hold of the huge root hand wrapped around his upper body.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Chibi Moon closed her eyes and looked away; her face and arms were hit with sharp pieces of wood. When she opened her eyes and looked back, Pegasus was free. Saturn had cut the roots away.

"Pegasus!" Chibi Moon cried as she wrapped her arm around the white Unicorn's head. He was scarred, bleeding and bruised.

_"I'm okay."_ Chibi Moon could hear his gasps in her mind as he spoke. He blinked back tears and turned to Hedera. Hedera held her bleeding hand and glared at Chibi Moon with glowing red eyes.

"Curse you." She snarled. "How long do you think you can resist my queen's claim over these lands?"

"As long as it takes." Chibi Moon answered. She raised her wand and Saturn held her Glaive forward, bracing for an attack. Neither of them noticed a red figure that hid behind the ruins of the hut. Pegasus, weak from his injuries could not move from where he fell. Through blurry, watery eyes he saw the red figure. Pegasus tried to lift his head, clear his vision. Instead only he heard the figure speak.

"That's enough, Hedera." the figure ordered. It was a male voice.

Hedera hissed and twirled, disappearing it a tornado of dying leaves. Pegasus watched helplessly in a haze as the red figure vanished in a red glowing light.

_"Wait!"_ Pegasus moaned. Chibi Moon ran to his side. She watched him struggling to lift his head up. He gasped as his head hit the ground. Chibi Moon's Sailor suit burst away as she knelt down and took his head into her lap. His eye rolled into the back of his head, fainting.

"Pegasus!" Rini cried. She trembled, sobbing as the winged horse's body began to softly glow. There was burst of light and Rini heard an awful crackling sound as his wings seem to crumble and their feathers spread all over Pegasus' body. Soon, Helios' head rested on her lap as his human body materialized. Hotaru walked around Helios to his other side. Her clothes were torn and tattered. She knelt on the ground and took his arm, draping it over her shoulders. Rini did the same thing with his other arm. The two girls lifted Helios of the ground. They moved him to the nearest, standing hut, carefully carried his limp body up the wooden steps. They entered the room, and carefully laid his body on the straw bed. Rini sat beside him while Hotaru and Diana went to get wood for fire and water for the kettle. Minutes later Rini was placing a warm, wet towel, on Helios' forehead, Hotaru used the remaining water in the kettle to make tea.

"What happened?' Rini finally asked, satisfied that Helios was asleep. His chest rose and fell softly, and in a slow, relaxed pace.

"It was a rustle that woke me." Hotaru explained. "As soon as my eyes opened, I looked around and suddenly, she was there, Hedera."

Hotaru placed a stone mug in Rini's hands, and sat in a stool across from Rini with her drink.

"She ambushed me, set my hut on fire. Everything else is just a blur until you showed up." She admitted.

"And Helios instantly sensed or heard something he just rushed in." Rini sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." said Rini. She sipped her tea, groaning as she burnt her tongue. She grumbled and put the mug to a sign, and held Helios hand tightly.

"I think it's time to search for these plant enemies." Rini said. "We can't go on like this, waiting for them to spring an attack on us."

"We've already tried searching for them. They've managed to stay hidden in Elysium." Diana pointed out. Rini sighed, remembering the red mount on the communicator's screen. But when they went to look for the mount, they were ambushed by the plant women, and there was no mound of red pulse to be found. Yet, the area was surrounded by dry, parasite infected trees and foliage.

"We need to search Elysium itself. It's the core of the planet but exists on a different plane." said Rini.

"You think that's how the enemy has hidden itself?" Hotaru asked.

"No," Rini sighed. "This place is sacred, not physical, not a realm like the moon or the other planets. It's the earth centre, a netherworld."

"Minus the dead people." Diana added.

"No, the dead are here. They make up the realm." Hotaru answered. "I see what you're saying Rini. The enemy knows about this place, meaning they know how to use its properties to their advantage."

Rini stared hard at Hotaru. She hated that her special place with Helios was being invaded once more. The powers lay dormant but the enemy didn't need it. Which also meant they were dealing with either an enemy with connections to those of the past, before or during the silver millennium. Or, they were there themselves, making them ancient enemies.

"Diana," Rini turn to the lavender cat. "You need to contact Setsuna and Ami."

"What for?"

"To figure out who this enemy really is." Rini answered. "My parents don't know, but probably because they don't remember. There is going to be a record of them though. Or Setsuna can trace them."

"I see. Leave it to me." Diana nodded.

"Can you watch over Helios?" Rini asked. "Hotaru and I are going to start searching now."

"How? Without the information on the enemy?" Diana asked.

"I have an idea about where to start looking for them. Please?"

"Of course," Diana jumped from the floor to Helios' chest. She stared intently at his face. The golden crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow. A glittering, swirling light from her forehead showered over Helios' body. The light formed a cocoon around Helios. When she was satisfied, Diana shook her head, and her crescent moon mark stopped shining.

"When he regains consciousness, he won't wake up till you come back." She said. "Till then, I'll keep him safe under the Luna mind beam."

"Thanks." Rini smiled.

Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn ran through the forest towards the ruins of the old Earth Palace. They jogged under the arch way, made of white carved stone. A grey and ivory cobble stone path led the Senshi to a large building, also made of white stone. Several, curved arches, positioned into the shape of a five pointed star. Large held up six pillars that made a U shape, like in "Upsilon". Lush, green lines Moon could see a faint, flickering light in the shadowy opening between the pillars. This was the temple of Elysium, the heart of the once great Golden kingdom of Earth.

Chibi Moon slowed down and halted in front of the steps that led upwards to the dark entrance. She exhaled in a gasp, hunched forward, resting her hand as her knees. She breathed deeply. Saturn huffed hoarsely, staring at the temple. She inhaled loudly, about to ask Chibi Moon why they were at the temple, when she sucked in a gulp of air and dashed up the steps. Saturn flailed behind her.

Chibi Moon tripped and nearly fell head first at the left last step. She flung and waved her arms above her head and hopped, landing on both feet. Here she slowed down completely and began to walk slowly and flat footed, to make as little noise as possible. Saturn arrived at the entrance as well and followed suit. They now were entering the most sacred of buildings in all Elysium, and it was here that Chibi Moon knew she would find a power able to thwart their enemy and give them the advantage.

"How can we be here without Helios?" Saturn whispered, staring at Chibi Moon's swaying arms.

"Right now, we don't need his help." Chibi Moon whispered softly. The Senshi walked down the dark corridor. The inside walls of the temple were made of large white bricks. Delicate lanterns of crystal with gold rims hung on copper stands on the walls. Glowing sparks of yellow flames burned in each lantern, each shedding just a touch of light. Enough for the Senshi to see the large room at the centre of the temple. There stood a carpet four step star case and on top the sacred altar of the late Golden kingdom. A globe of the earth shimmer on the pearl velvet table clothed altar, surrounded by tall, lit white candles. Chibi Moon approached the steps and saw two white figures, draped in white robes and scarves, knelt at the bottom step in front of the globe. The two figures stood up, hearing the Senshi's approached and turned around, revealing themselves as the maenads, Priestesses of the temple o f Elysium. Like Helios, they were ancient inhabitants of earth, the only surviving members of the Golden Kingdom aside from Helios. They processed special holy powers and helped him carry the duties of protecting the earth by watching over and protecting its centre, and origin.

Both had the appearance of young women, with soft ashen hair, with two little round buns on either side on the top of the head, their wavy hair flowing down their backs. They wore a tear drop forehead gem in the same pale blue of their loose, flowing dresses. They knelt on one knee slowly, bowing gracefully before Chibi Moon and Saturn.

"Welcome, Princess SL Serenity and Princess of Saturn." The Maenads said in unison. "Welcome to the Temple of Elysion, the Sanctuary."

"Thank you." Chibi Moon said softly, waving the girls to stand.

"It feels like it's been eternity," she continued, as they both stood up with their hands clasped together. "How have you been?"

"The peace you and your court brought filled our days with great joy. It is only as of late that our smiles have flattered."

"I know and I'm sorry." Chibi Moon said. "That's why we're here."

Saturn walked up to the altar. She noticed the candles were arranged in a circle. There was a different colour for each planet in the Milky Way Sagittarius solar system, their solar system.

"This table sits right beneath the tower of prayer." Sailor Saturn commented.

"Yes," one of the Maenads replied.

"When we pray, it is to bless each star, each satellite, and each planet so dear, strong yet fragile."

"The good of one world depends on the good of every world."

Chibi Moon stared at the girl. They both walked as if they floated on air. True, they were human but they had powers, blessing from those of the past that held the power of the stars.

"We've never actually really met," Chibi Moon said. "You know my name; I'd like it to go both ways."

One priestess walked to the Altar, and took a candle from it.

You honor us, Princess," she said holding the candle in both hands. "We are sisters, born together. When I was ordained, I took the name Cephei. My eyes are blue."

"I am Lyrae," said the other sister, smiling sweetly at the Senshi. "My eyes are green."

Being able to tell them apart, Chibi Moon grinned back.

"It's wonderful to meet you both."

Saturn moved away from the altar and addressed the sisters.

"We're sorry but this isn't a simple visit, we need your help."

"We'll do what can," Cephei nodded. "But where is Helios? I'm surprised he's not here."

"He's hurt," Chibi Moon said sadly. "But he's going to be ok."

"You stopped my heart for a moment," Cephei said. "We used to watch Helios protect the land each day, with a diminutive smile. Ever since he heard you were coming, his grin is wide, his eyes shine brightly."

Chibi Moon blushed. "In the meantime we were hoping you could show us something he can't."

"What is it princess?" they ask asked.

"We know that each world is sectioned off into realms." Saturn said. "Earth has at least four, an underworld of death and darkness, Elysium, the physical planet, and an upper realm.

"Whoever this enemy is, they came into Elysium through a realm that has been bridge to this one, possibly the negaverse, or someplace similar."

We think the reason why they keep attacking us in surprise, and we can't pin point their hiding place is because their hidden in the spiritual world, within Elysion. Since you are in tuned to that world, maybe you can find them."

The twins looked at each other, then one lifted a candle up.

"Follow us."

The senshi were led to a stone staircase that led to a room beneath the temple. The stone in this room was a shimmering dark stone, inspired by the night sky. There was no furniture in the room, only dozens of candles, and carefully placed stones, amethyst, jade, sun stone, moon stone, agate, fluoride. Chibi Moon watched the priestesses softly chant. Sailor Saturn knelt on one knee, and turned her weapon so the blade faced the ground. She closed her eyes and added her energy to the Maenad's growing power. The stone began to shine brightly; the light began to rise between the priests, twisting and spinning, turning into a cloudy land, a map of Elysium.

Chibi moon consider it to be similar, spiritual form of the grid map they had on their communicator system. This map was different however because it did not map the land. Chibi Moon discovered that the Light mapped out energies. The land of was filled of a pale grey energy, patches of arms over the circle.

"It seems this energy has been here for some time," Lyrae said.

"Why do you say that?" Saturn asked.

The sisters raised their hand and the globe turned into a section of land. The energy were enhanced and appeared larger. There were patch of soft greens, yellow, blues and white, and beneath a large section of emerald green was a glowing, angry red patch that seemed to be growing and spewing at the sides, spilling out bit by bit.

"This mass is nestling beneath and below, but did not just appear. It continues to grow, even now."

Chibi Moon stepped forward and stared at the growing mass, like a cancer. The evil that threatens Elysion was coming from there.

"Does this show how we can get to this place?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Sadly, the mass is between a portal between Elysium and its world. It may be too unstable to go in now. " said Cephei.

"Helios may know how to get there, but we'll have to ask him when he wakes." Lyrae added.

"It's not a physical place that I can transport to then." Chibi Moon sighed.

"We're sorry Princess, but this battle will not be easily won." The twin lowers this arms and the mists began to slowly fade and disperse.

Chibi Moon glared at the red cloud as it evaporated, like her enemy, always moving further beyond her reach the more she learned about them.

We'll keep searching for a way princess." Lyrae said, placing a candle back on the altar.

"Thank you," Chibi moon sighed. "I'm starting to think I reacted out of outrage over Helios' injuries, the destruction of Hotaru's hut."

Saturn stood up and sighed.

"Don't be sorry." She said to her friend. You're instincts were right. Look how far we've gotten. We know where they are, how their attacking. We can stop them."

"Yes," Chibi Moon nodded. "But to stop them, we're going to need Helios, and I don't know if I can let him."

"It has always been his duty to protect this land." Cephei said. "As it has been ours,"

"Well then, it's my duty to protect him." Chibi Moon replied. "That's how we're going to save Elysion."

Chibi Moon took the hands of the Maenads, thanking them for their work. Both women promised to monitor the energies and begin trying to find a way to the portal between the realms and maintain a presence there long enough to eliminate the source of the enemy.

After some tender good byes and hugs, Chibi Moon and Saturn walked out of the temple and down the steps.

"I'm starting to think we might not be strong enough to find this enemy on own." Saturn said when they began to descend the stairs.

"I know," Chibi Moon groaned. "But, I don't want to call for help, not yet. Not until we're sure."

"Sure about what?" Saturn asked.

Chibi Moon began to walk quickly, almost in mid-jog. She continued to speak, but was in a hurry now to get back to the huts.

"Remember when I thought this new enemy might be connected to someone from my parent's past, an enemy,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, now I'm sure it's someone from my parent's past. Someone ancient, like Helios, the maenads,"

"Queen Nehelenia?" Saturn gave Chibi Moon a concerned look.

"I'm serious," Chibi Moon said. "Think about it. A spiritual base, a spiritual attack, growing inside Elysium, a non-physical world within Earth. Only someone who was around during time when powers was all humanity had. This enemy would know how to tap into that. Use it."

Saturn's expression changed from worry to amazement. "My God, how'd you get to be so smart?" she gasped, grinning.

"In brains, I take after my dad." Chibi Moon answered with a smirk.

_ In love, I'm exactly like my mother._

**This Chapter helped me realize why fillers are tough on both reader and writer, but really necessary. But now that that's out of the way a lot is about to unfold. Thank you readers and Sailor Chibi Moon fans alike. Drop by again soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo hoo! I was able to pen another chapter before the end of the year. Maybe I'll be able to pen the whole thing before the end of next year. LOL! **

**So here we go, chapter ten. A meanwhile chapter, but one I liked writing a lot. I used this piece to tie up a few loose ends in the story. With those out of the way, we can begin to approach the climax. **

**R&R. Thanks for continuing to favourite and support this story. Enjoy. **

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**10 ~the sun spark and his moon**_

The forest shimmered as Pegasus galloped through. The tree's trucks were silver, their vegetation a deep dark blue. The ground was like grounded copper, the flowers and fruits like precious stones. He leaped over rubies, topaz, and amethyst. This was not Elysium. He was running through a dream world but not his. The bio-hybrid plants told him he was in Rini's kingdom, Crystal Tokyo.

But why? Why was he here? How did he get here? He puzzled but continue to run. His legs moved on their own, determined, telling him he needed to be here. There was something he had to see, had to find. The copper ground ended and a marble sidewalk began. Pegasus stopped and closed his eyes, picturing his human form. He opened his eyes and pushed against the ground with his human hands. Even without his hooves, he took ginger steps. Marble seemed all well and good in a shopping malls, but having it replace concrete outdoor dumbfounded Helios. He knew the goal of the kingdom was to progress hybrid bio- technological advances and create structures of natural, hard materials that would withstand the test of time. He however preferred and missed fresh, old fashion soil and grass. Of course, only the land of the palace was subjected to the artificial-bio hybrids, the scouts worked hard now to replenish the planet's life sources.

Helios closed his eyes and summoned his wings. A force, a feeling, a pressure that both pushed and tugged at his chest, telling him to hurry. He was here to see or find something. He winched a little as he felt his wings prickle and grow out of his back. They were large, the length of his body, with great white feathers. He folded them a bit when they painfully nudged against tree branches. He carefully took a few steps forward, then tested his wings by flapping them a bit. He then bent his knees a bit and kicked the ground, summersaulting while flapping his wings, rising high into the sky. He gazed at the tall, crystal pointed palace. Crystal Toyko was a city, mapped out as a large, five pointed star, and at its centre was the Crystal tower. Legend said, the tower was created combine the powers of both the silver crystal and the golden crystal of the King and Queen. Helios flew towards the tower then dropped to the palace grounds.

Helios reached the five star gardens, the one Rini had lead him to before. Curious, he stepped forward wondering what he had missed. He came to a small labyrinth, surrounding a lush green garden of Venus fly traps. Soft, green glowing fire flies floated around the lush leaves of the diamond shaped shrubs. In a five pointed structure stood clustered of different plants, all a stunning shade of green. Cabbage plants, Green Irises and carnations, evergreen bushes, five pointed Green Milkweed with purple anthers, jade plants and bonsai trees. The labyrinth was only three rows thick, surrounding the garden. At t centre of the garden was a shimmering pond. The surface held rich green lily pads with delicate, jeweled pink and yellow lilies. Bright mint frogs hopped on the lily pads, weary of the deep green eels that swam in the lake. They would occasionally bob their heads at the surface, sending vast crackles of electricity. Helios was in Jupiter's garden. Green damsel flies and leaf shaped butterflies rested in pairs on the lily pads, a fire fly, glowing like a still candle floated down for each, while the frogs and salamanders stood watch. The lake continued to spit and spark with blots, but it was calm, like a romantic light show for the viewing pairs Helios smiled, passing through satisfied there was nothing amiss in this Garden.

Some feet away he came to the last unfamiliar garden. It was as if the dusk had not set but laid here to rest for the night. He came to a circle of white Amaryllis Aphrodite, beautiful five petal flowers, with wavy pink edges. They created a wreath that contained the Garden. A den of yellow limestone that glitter with infused Topaz sheltered a family of pale foxes; mother, father and two cubs. The rest of the plants and flowers were planted in a bright, light brown clay soil. There were large, elegant yellow tulips and sunflowers, bunches of pale marigolds, buttercups, yellow roses, and daisies. Stand below each group of flowers stood a miniature circle, of upside down bulb yellow Lady's Slippers. At centre of this garden stood four lemon trees, bearing almond shaped yellow, sour fruit. Each tree held a branch which hung off of a golden-brown bee hive. Most of the chubby bumbles were asleep, but one or two poked out of the hive and flew around. Yellow lady bugs crawled on the leaves of flowers, and pale monarch butterflies fluttered about the patch of milk weed. The path lead within and through the garden was made of bright yellow and orange Citrine stone. Helios trended carefully, particularly fond of both stones. He smiled at the cupid arrow orchids, releasing golden pollen. Princess Venus; garden did not disappoint. All of the love, beauty, and light was here, and nothing appeared to have tainted it. Therefore, Helios moved on leaving the five Gardens behind. He was now approaching the South court yard, facing the small forest and orchards. Again, a gut feeling, a knowledge of urgency told him to keep going. He paused however, turning back, behind him stood a set of white stair cases leading to the veranda, gated by a white column fence, behind it the crystal doors of the back of the place creaked opened, and as if gliding, Neo Queen Serenity emerged.

She glowed like a new glittering star. Her long, ivory tresses fell nearly to the ground, not tied up in her usual buns. From what Helios saw, she was dressed in a satin night gown and a flowing white house coat of pure, heavy silk over top. She placed two hands on the railing, gazing up into the night. Helios slowly hid behind a pillar, but kept his eyes on the lovely Queen. She remained a symbol of everlasting hope and love.

Before the door closed, another figure emerged. The king, without his mask in a rich, deep navy house coat. He walked towards his Queen, wrapping his arms lovingly around her. Helios was now confused, unless he traveled in dreamscape to Crystal Tokyo, but remained a shadow. Still he hid and watched as the king and queen spoke softly, exchanging short kisses in the night. Helios smiled and slowly turned around, literally tip-toed away, leaving the monarchs to their romantic evening.

He entered the woods slowly, stepping on soft glittering ground. Helios sighed, breathing in the scent of damp moss, the sweet bark of the trees. It had recently rained, he noted, which gave the soil its shine. It felt good to be in the natural woods. He knew it was here where he would find it. The force guided him. The message he's come to retrieve. He kept his wings folded, close to his body, his golden horn stood dull to help keep him hidden in the darkness. There was no path in these woods so Helios tried to steady himself on the uneven ground. The roots of the dozens of trees grew freely, webs of them sticking out on the top soil, crisscrossing, connected to each other and the earth. He was impressed and began to recant his feelings towards the kingdom and its landscaping. The forest was as pure as it could ever be.

He focused on his feelings now, the push and pull of his body to direct him. The pulling was becoming stronger. It grew from the pace of heart beat to the patter of a racing rabbit. Helios picked up speed. He sensed it now, within and outside of him. A stale taste, a hard scent lingered in his mind. This was a malicious. An evil had called him here. He paused and frowned, gritting his teeth. The horn on his head flashed. It was a pulse now, in his body that began in his head and traveled down to his feet. Feeling the pulse inside him, his anger turned into relief. No he sighed, a guide, one of warning was bringing him to the malice. A malice that had somehow made its way to Crystal Tokyo. He unfurled his wings in a snap. The trees whipped passed Helios. His body was horizontal, launched through the woods like an arrow. His target he soon realized was indeed rd. He followed the pounding, the pluses in his body, his heart pointed the way.

He reached a deep part of the woods, where the tall trees had a blue hue. They stood almost turned away from a ditch that cradle broken, fallen tree. Among them was an electric, red flame. It floated above the tree grave yard. Twisting among itself, eagerly burning the wood. He lowered his body and faced his foe.

The flame hissed, and a bolt snapped at Helios, stripping his upper sleeve, burning deep in his arm. Helios replied by shooting multiple golden lights from his horn. He whined but was perked to see the red flame spit and weaken as it was hit by his light. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He raised his hand and touched his horn, then pulled his hand a way, taking with it a strip of light. The light, molded by his thoughts became a sharp, golden sword. With both hands he held the sword, pointed at his foe.

The electric flame was spitting and turning. Claw like hands, three turning into four, molding into five whipped out from the flame. Helios raised his sword in front of him horizontally, bracing for an attack. All five hands stretched out, one or two at a time took turns snapping furiously as Helios. He was able to block the first three but while blocking two hands, he couldn't twist his sword fast enough to get a third hand that reach into his shoulder, melted into a spear head and stabbed through. He bit back an agonizing scream. He lowered his sword, spun it below the hands and sliced. The flames sputter with multiple loud sizzles. It twisted angrily, the arm inside Helios turned into specs and disappeared where the sword had sliced. Running on adrenaline and anger, Helios took aim and threw his sword into the centre. When the sword hit, the flame absorbed it and seemed to give a hollow moan. The flame turned into a golden light and exploded, the light hit Helios, throwing him back.

His mind went black. His body seemed to float. The woods were gone. Crystal Tokyo was gone. Suspended in empty space. In the back of his mind, in the darkness of his eyelids, he saw the dying flame. It had turned golden yellow and was slowly breaking into little sparks. As the flame was disappearing however, Helios noticed the flame had a tail. No, a root. The flame twisted down and outwards, into a long, rope of fire. It was spinning and twisting, like a vines carrying energy that flowed. Somehow Helios mind drifted and his followed the roots as it was disappearing bit by bit. He followed the melting sparks, down, down, down till Helios saw deep, in the earth the soil had a blue hue. There was a great womb in the ground, filled with a massive ball of red, electric fire. Similar to the one he just fought. Claw like hands, stretched out of the flames, the arms seemed to be digging in the earth, to attack another land, to attack multiple lands. Here was the source, beneath a land of rich dark soil, a land Helios knew very well.

The pluses had started again, the ones that had pulled him to Crystal Tokyo. It thumped gently in the back of his mind and pulled him back. He didn't fight it. Instead he allowed it to pull him away from the horrific, mammoth flames. Darkness clouded his eyes, a gentle darkness. In it he saw the tiny sparks of stars, making the dark a deep blue. He floated gently through the night, a cool air lulling his wounded spirit. Yes. He understood now. It had all been through dream scape. The travels, the battle. The visions. Shortly, the sky stopped and began to fade. He felt his body now, his legs felt heavy, his chest rose and fell quickly as he became aware of his breath. He felt a hand rest on his fore head, a warm, gentle, soft hand. The stars were gone and in their place a heart shaped face with sweet crimson eyes gazed at him. Her hair, up in the rabbit ear buns he loved so much, and an anxious smile spread on her face.

"Hey there," Rini said softly.

"Hi," he whispered back. He had so much to tell her, so much to warn. But he held back. His whole journey was a warning, of a threat that was coming, but it ended with a message of hope, and he was staring right at it. 

**Yes, I did not forget the last two garden in Crystal Tokyo, and I always meant to go back and finish them. They are important, but you'll have to keep reading to find out how. **

**For now, the stage is set. We've met all the players. I'm gearing up for some intense writing for the next few chapters. And yes, more moments between my favourite SM couple. **

**Thanks again for reading. Stay tuned for more. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome back to Dreams under the Crescent Moon. Something or someone is about to get an upgrade, and it's time to say good bye the old round enemies and prep for the new, stronger ones. **

**I felt at times I was writing to feel my way into the groove, but I like what I did. Hope you do too. **

**~Dreams under the Crescent Moon **

_**11 ~dwarf moons**_

Several times Rini and Hotaru had to push Helios back onto his bed. Even though he was awaken, he was still gasping for air, pale, and his forehead was covered in a cold sweat. Both parties were anxious to not only share what they had discovered but to take action. However, Helios would only be able to talk due to his visible and his invisible injuries; the severe burns on his dream self.

Rini sat by his side, wiping the sweat away, softly shushing him.

"Please, Helios," Rini pleaded. "I know you're agitated, but you've got to rest."

He sighed, looking up at the dimmed ceiling of heavy straw. This was the second time in almost a decade that he felt ceiling would come crashing down on him, signalling the pending destruction of his world.

"I'm sorry. I hate doing nothing," He looked up as Hotaru walked over with some hot tea. He took the stone cup as Hotaru crossed her arms.

"Look, let's fill each other in first, then decide whether we can afford to rest," She suggested.

The girls and Diana sat around Helios. He spoke first, letting Rini know firstly that he had seen her parents and they were fine, but sadly unaware of the hidden threat. He couldn't stop himself from winching when he talked about the fight with the phantom flame. Rini's legs began to fidget uncomfortably. The enemy had access to the dream realm; they could attack in the dreams which would certainly affect the real world.

"What the Maenads said makes sense," Hotaru frowned. Both she and Rini immediately talked about their meeting with Cephei and Lyrae, and their prediction about Helios.

"Only you, Helios, can figure out where they're coming from." Hotaru said.

"I don't know _physically_ where they are, just that they've hidden themselves beneath Elysium." Helios replied. "The place was glowing with the light of the flame, it was dark but I could see earth caked around the sides of, well, the walls."

"Sounds like a realm similar to the Negaverse," said Rini. "More and more I'm starting to wonder if it's one of them."

"Impossible," Diana chirped. "Beryl and all her remnants were defeated so long ago. More importantly why would they reappear now, after all this time?"

"Why not?" Rini answered. "It's been a long time, things are peaceful right now. Elysium is still recovering from the last attack. It's still the ideal place to try to conquer and launch an attack from."

"Okay, the who doesn't matter right now," Helios said as he tried to sit up. "It's what they're going to do, and when."

"Agreed," Hotaru said. "I say we scout them out and cut them down before they can get stronger."

"No pun intended?" Helios chuckled.

"We're going to need help," said Rini. "We don't know how many there are."

"You want to contact your parents?" Hotaru asked.

"Not really," Rini sighed. "I told them we could handle this."

"Maybe we still can," Hotaru said. "So far, they've only sent out the mutant plant-ladies. We can still put an end to this, now."

"Ok," Rini stood up. "Let's take some action then."

"Alright," Helios said. As he tried to pull the bed sheets off, Diana jumped up and landed on his chest, forcing him back down. He groaned, painfully.

"You will rest, Diana will keep you company." Rini said. She gazed at Helios with pity. The boy huffed and wrinkled his brow in frustration.

She walked over to him, turning briefly to Hotaru.

"Can we have a moment?" Rini asked. Hotaru nodded, and knelt on the floor. Diana leaped into Hotaru's arms and left the hut.

Helios sighed, and took Rini's hand. She didn't squeeze back, feeling how clammy it was. The skin felt thin, the colour translucent.

"You're going to make me stay, in bed?"

"You're wounded and burnt." Rini said softly. "I'm going to leave you here to rest, and hopefully you won't fight any battles in this world, or in the dream."

"I'm sorry," His golden eyes stared hard into Rini's glassy red ones. "I didn't go there on my own. The dreams summoned me, it's what I do."

"I know, I know." Rini's strength crumbled as she closed her eyes and tears fell. She felt his other hand against her cheek, his finger catching her tears.

"Your last fight, you discovered the threat, but it also proves that we may not be safe in either the dream or the reality."

"But that's why we've got to do everything we can to stop it." He said. Rini looked at him again holding her breath as she tried to find her courage.

"Promise me, even if the dreams call you, you'll stay and recover, please?"

"So I can leave you alone, at the risk of something only I have seen?"

Rini bit her lip, and took both his hands.

"This wasn't what I expected when I was coming back here, you know?"

Helios was taken aback. His bravado melted into guilt.

"I didn't expect this either." He said. "Even now, I wish I could just send you home, where you'd be safe."

"But that's just it, even there I'm not safe, but more importantly, as long as you're in danger, I'll never be safe, I'll never be happy. That's why I'm here."

They looked at each other with sad smiles.

"All I wanted was to run in the woods, like we do in the dreams, for real." Helios said.

"We will. When the woods are safe."

He squeezed her hands. "Okay. Go. I promise I'll stay put, if you promise no matter what, you'll come back to me." Rini was about to say yes, when she felt a soft rumble inside her chest. Helios slowly raised his hand, his palm facing up, above it appeared her twinkle Bell. The deep Magenta heart holder began to shine brightly and became silver, and the bell started to swell a little and lines crackled and spread on the surface. The colour changed from gold to platinum white, as if the bell had frozen over. Rini looked at Helios who groaned softly, closing his eyes. She held his empty hand anxious. Quickly, he sighed and laid back. The newly re-formed bell sparkled, now made of solid crystal slowly began to fade as it melted back into energy and return to Rini's chest.

"Your Crystal Twinkle Bell is now the Crystal Shimmer Bell. With that spell, you can summon yourself to where I am."

"No matter where I am," he continued softly, "Say the words, ring and you'll find me."

"Thank you." Rini smiled and planted a kiss on his head.

"I know it's hard," she whispered. "But I know you'll be up and ready to fight in no time."

"Be careful," Helios whispered back.

Rini forced herself to stand and follow Hotaru's exit out of the hut.

Sailor Saturn stood outside, her Silence glaive in hand.

"Is he going to be ok?' she asked Rini.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so." Rini answered.

"Gear up then," Saturn said.

Rini transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon and the scouts were off.

The girls ran to the first cluster of trees and leaped into the branches. They continued to jump, climbing higher and higher and then they leaped from branch to branch. Both scouts stared ahead and below. They searched for dying section of the woods, where trees were rotting, plants and flowers withering.

"Faster Saturn!" Chibi Moon called, her boots still hitting strong branches. She knew they were here, killing Helios' woods, sucking the energy of the planet, and she wasn't having it, not now that they had forced her Helios out of battle. His sad, topaz eyes burned in her mind and made her legs run faster, her crimson eyes darted. Nesting birds squawked and burst from their disturbed trees, frogs and insects hid away. Saturn carried her glaive over her shoulder, weaving up and down to avoid slicing anything down. Chibi Moon kept her in her peripheral vision as she kept looking forward. Faster and faster she willed her legs, leaping harder and harder from tree to tree. She grunted, determined and her foot hit a branch that she failed to notice was grey and dry. The branch snapped and her legs twisted under her.

"Chibi Moon!" Saturn cried as she watched Chibi Moon plummet, crashing through leaves, her body smacked from branch to branch as she tumbled down.

The ground was hard and she fell on her stomach. Saturn dropped with a soft thud, landing beside her. She gently turned Chibi Moon over, looking over her bruised body.

"Chibi Moon, talk to me. Are you alright?" Chibi Moon mumbled her eyes fluttered open and close. Her body felt shattered, her skin stung. The price of being too impatient, she thought, groaning.

"I'm fine," she finally sighed. Her friends' violet eyes look hazy in her painful squint, but she tried to shrug it off.

"Help me up" Sailor Chibi Moon groaned. Saturn took Chibi Moon's arm and pulled it over her shoulder. Chibi Moon winced as she put all her weight on her right leg that was less injured and limped for a bit.

"I can try to help you," Saturn offered, holding her up against her side as they walked.

"Sure, yes please," Chibi Moon grunted. "We'll combine your crystal power with mine."

Saturn walked Chibi Moon to a boulder nearby and helped her sit down. Saturn rested her glaive on the ground and stood directly in front of Chibi Moon. Closing her eyes, she place her hands, palms facing up in front her chest, close to her heart. Closing her eyes, Saturn concentrated on her star seed, her crystal of her mother planet Saturn. Chibi Moon smiled weakly as Saturn grunted, the violet, sharply cut jewel emerged. Chibi Moon summoned her wand and waved it in front of Saturn's star seed, coating the wand in the crystal power that flowed in the form of soft wavy cloud of purple light.

"Okay," Chibi Moon said, taking the wand and waving it over her bruises, cuts, and what she realized was a broken arm and sprained ankle. Two drops of sweat trickled down Saturn's face, as she sighed, dropping her hands and letting the crystal sink back into her chest.

When Saturn opened her eyes, she saw Chibi Moon standing, and her wand fading away.

"Thank you," Chibi Moon smiled.

"Are you ok now?" Saturn asked.

"Alright enough." Chibi Moon admitted. She focused mostly on her broken arm and sprain. Her cuts and bruises fade but were still there.

"Should we go back?" Saturn asked.

Chibi Moon shook her head. "We've come this far. I'm sorry, I need to calm down."

"Okay," Saturn sighed. She took up her glaive and turn around.

"Good news though, looks like we're in the right place." Chibi Moon stood beside Saturn and looked forward. In front of them was a cluster of drooping trees, the leaves were dull colors, drying and rotting. Within the limp branches was dark opening, where nothing was visible, but that's where they needed to go. Both scouts took a deep breath, and with her glaive in front Saturn led the way, into the dying woods.

Chibi Moon smelled mulch, but also a stench. It was pitch black in the middle of the trees. The ground was very muddy, but also filled with soft, dying roots. The scouts' boots sunk into the ground as they struggled through. Deeper they traveled coming across trees that were already dead. Falling on top of one another and sink into the pit that had become the ground. Saturn had no choice but to use her glaive to slice through the trucks and branches. Chibi moon felt sick. Her nostrils and mind were filled with the scent of the drained trees. They were poisoned, their hard, strong flesh reduced to soup of grey and olive mud. They were all being combined and sinking into a toxic bath, meant to spread and pull everything down with it. Elysium was being poisoned, being killed off little by little, and once it was dead and rotted away...

"Why hello," a deep voice purred. Chibi Moon's eye brows furrowed as she stepped in front of Saturn. She had cut through into a clearing that was a dark patch of dying land. A circle of dying trees surrounded a puke green space, filled of rotting trees, fallen over all around and melting into the putrid earth. In the centre stood more, new, mutated plant women. The largest one had spoken, she was on the ground, surrounded by horrible looking green larva that feasted on the dead trucks. Above her glided two more, who were blowing green gases of what looked like pollen.

"We're here to settle this." Chibi Moon said to her.

"Settle what?" she replied. She floated down and stood inches from Rini. The others smirked, and landed on either side, just behind her.

"This is not your world to pollute or destroy," said Saturn, pointing her glaive at the plant women. "Either leave, and never return or we'll sent you back where you came from."

"Look no further then," the behemoth plant woman said, gesturing to the maggots gnawing on the limp trees.

"Before we became hot babes, we came from the ground, and ate the plants and trees here." she chirped.

"We consider the upgrade a gift. This is where we belong, and we're not going anywhere." She added, raising her arm in a battle stance.

"If you truly wanted to stay, then why are you trying to kill Elysium?" Chibi Moon asked, summoning her wand.

"The world isn't like us, we need to purge it of the alien power that has possessed it."

"You're talking about the moon kingdom's power." Chibi Moon concluded out loud. "But, you didn't come up with this on your own. Who sent you to become what you are and do this?"

"Not telling!" Behemoth snarled. The large plan mutant grabbed Chibi Moon by the neck and flew forward, slamming her to the ground.

"Pink sugar heart attack!" Chibi Moon cried. Vines from Behemoth's hand grown and quickly wrapped themselves around Chibi Moons wrists, arms, and body. The pink light from her wand flickered as she struggled against Behemoth, who continued to push Chibi Moon to the ground. Chibi Moon screamed again, shoved her arms Behemoth. The pink light went into Behemoth, throwing her back. Chibi Moon's Pink sugar light cut through binds, and she pushed herself off the ground. Behemoth was thrashing on the ground when Chibi Moon took aim and shot another blast at her. After two hits, Behemoth's insect wings appeared and she shot up into the air. Her eyes glowed a dark, blazing red. She growled and raised her arms. Massive dark green claws shot up from each of her fingers. Chibi Moon glared back, raising her wand.

When Behemoth attacked Chibi Moon, the other two plant women immediately went after Saturn. Saturn held her glaive with both hands and spun the glaive forward and back, throwing them back. One faced the blade, Saturn quickly swung it again, slicing their shoulder. She hissed and responded by wrapping Saturn's glaive and one of her arms in vines. The other followed suit, shooting vines at Saturn legs, pulling her to the ground.

"Silence Glaive Surprise." Saturn murmured.

Violet lightning bolts appeared and cut through Saturn vines. She stood up and shouted again, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" She aimed her power at a crouched plant woman, throwing her high and back. She smashed through one of the rotting trees, falling down the truck and into the putrid ground. Saturn then turned back to the other one, whose wings were out, keeping her just above Saturn. She twisted and transforms one arm into long, sharp blade, and pointed it at Saturn and swung. The two began to spar, hitting their blades hard against each other. Saturn began to leap back, further away, giving her time to twirl her glaive behind her, giving it more momentum. When she swung it again, it hit her arm blade and sliced into it. The plant woman gave an angry scream, snapping her arm. With the jagged end still attached to her shoulder. She leaped at Saturn, stabbing her on the lower side. Biting back a cry, Saturn turned her glaive around and hit her in the face with the back end, then swung it from, slicing her arm off. The plant woman held her stub and fell back, gasping for breath. Saturn kept the blade of her glaive, clutching a painful wound near her stomach bled all over her Sailor suit, drops of blood fell on the ground.

"Last chance," Saturn spat, heaving as well. "Leave these lands, or I will punish you!"

The plant woman roared, sitting up, raising her good arm. Saturn inhaled deeply holding her glaive with both hands. She then heard a smash behind her and whipped around, swinging her glaive. From above, the other one was bruised and bleeding, but had managed to free herself from the collapse tree. She had now launched herself at Saturn, her hands were nothing but a thick, vine claws, her green body was covered in emerald green thorns. Her jaws snarled, full of sharp thorn like teeth.

"Die!" she screamed. Saturn swinging Glaive, hit her as she reached Saturn. Saturn pivoted and turned, continuing to swing the glaive. She turned back to the first woman and threw second plant woman into her. Both cried and struggled against each other as Saturn pulled her glaive back and raised it over her head. Silver light began to shine from the blade; Saturn began to twirl her glaive. Slowly first, then faster. The light grew brighter and Saturn's tiara faded away, revealing the Saturn mark on her forehead. Her body began to rise above the ground and she continued to swing. She looked up above in the sky, as deep, plum clouds formed.

"I call above the powers of Cronos!" she shouted. "Help me stop this poisonous evil." She closed her eyes and lowered the glaive, continuing to twirl.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" she shouted. She swung her glaive over the two plant women, and the light enveloped their screaming forms, turning their whole bodies into silver dust. The two women stood there, wrapped hideously around each other and then their bodies fell apart and covered the ground, like ash. Saturn sighed, and slipped to her knees, placing a hand over her bleeding wound.

Chibi Moon aimed her wand at Behemoth. Behemoth spun and darted at Chibi Moon, slapping her wand out foe's hand. She then shoved Chibi Moon to the ground. Thorny vines burst from Behemoth's back, creating a circle of bars around Chibi Moon, trapping her. Chibi Moon gazed at her fallen wand, panicking, as Behemoth's eyes flashed wickedly. Chibi Moon's gaze turn to one of horror as a massive head of Venus fly trap, ripped from Behemoth's large belly. The plant's rotten green, toothy jaws hissed open, snapping at Chibi Moon.

Chibi Moon struggled and whimpered, helpless as the monstrous plant gave a hungry shriek. Chibi Moon's scream melted with the beast's cries, closing her eyes tightly, bracing for pain. Instead, a silver light bled through Chibi Moon's eyelids. She opened them, seeing her Crystal Shimmer Bell, floating between her and the Venus fly trap. The creature trembled before the light, and Chibi Moon couldn't help but grin.

"Helios."

"Moon crystal power!" Chibi Moon tapped into the portion of the silver crystal's power that she possessed, the silver light burst from Chibi Moon's fallen wand. Summoning the power with her heart, she prayed that it would join with the light of the Crystal Shimmer Bell. Slowly, but surely the two light merged, mixed and became one.

"No! No!" Behemoth screamed. The light grew stronger and larger. When it reached the Venus fly trap, the monster shriveled and broken into gold and silver dust. The light continued down the fly trap's stem to where it met with Behemoth's stomach, she tried to sever the connection with her thorny claws but it was too late. Chibi Moon cried, praying and pushing all her energy into the light. The light grew, and turned in a starburst, the rays began to turn and stretch longer and longer. Behemoth's open, screaming mouth was the last to crumble away as a ray swept by. Chibi Moon winced ad stood up slowly, raising her wand high above her head. The light touched the toxic soil, the dead and rotten trees, changing their colour from dull and grey to bright, light green, rich browns. Of course, the broken trees could not be revived, but where the light touched their roots, tiny, green spouts grew. Sweat fell from Chibi Moon brow; she trembled, trying to hold out as long as she could. Then, the light reached its brightest, and if was as if the dying woods had found its breath. A soft, wandering wind hissed with a sigh. The bell's light faded first, then Chibi moon's wand. She silently summoned the wad away, and the bell faded as well. Chibi moon heaved shallow breaths, her sight was hazy.

"You don't look so good." Saturn said from behind. Chibi moon turn as her friend offered her glaive from balance.

"Look who's talking." Chibi Moon smirked.

"Looks like you did it. The plant sister are gone, and you've healed the woods."

The scouts stared at the woods, the new, young ferns still glowing with the silver crystal's power.

"Things seem quiet," Saturn commented. "Come on. We should heal up, and then plan our next move, if there is one."

Chibi Moon was reluctant, but held on to the glaive as Saturn lead the way. As the two scouts began their trek back through the dead trees, the way by a shadow, with angry red eyes.

**And that's 11. Thank you to those of you who have read, favourite, and commented on this story. You keep me going. Glad I was able to squeeze in some romance in this chapter. This concludes the first arch. Now comes the second. R&R please, and stay tuned. Thank you!**


End file.
